


The Dawn Will Break You

by BirdOfWintet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfWintet/pseuds/BirdOfWintet
Summary: It's been 3 years since they reclaimed the Lonely Mountain,  and Bella has been called back to the Shire to take guardianship of her nephew Frodo and resettle the affairs of Bag-End. As Queen Consort Under the Mountain, she is forced to travel with a large retinue for her safety, but refuses to allow a troop of dwarrow to cause an uproar in Hobbiton, and she demands they camp at the borders for her 3 day stay, taking only the scribe, Ori, with her as an escort. Everything goes to Hell from there.TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF RAPE
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Foundation chapter, no warnings needed. Please read and comment, if you will.
> 
> I have ditched the real timeline, and the real travel time of Middle Earth as it suits me.

Bella craned her neck to see around her guards as they crossed the Brandywine bridge into the Shire proper. _Dratted enormous dwarrow!_ She reminded herself that not only did they mean well, but they were under strict orders from her kingly husband to keep her safe at all costs. Besides, they were almost there.

Once the entire party crossed the bridge, she called a halt. Bella slipped from her pony and handed over the reins to a very confused guard leader. 

"Beg pardon, Your Majesty, but why stop now? We are nearly there, are we not?" he politely asked.

Bella drew herself up to her most Queenly posture. "We are, indeed, nearly there. But this is as far as you lot go. Hobbiton is a gentle place, and I will not disturb it with a military presence."

The faces before her became mutinous and the grumbling she had expected was actually offended shouting. 

She raised her hand and raised her own voice. "Enough! I understand your duty, and I appreciate your commitment to it, but _ **there is no danger here**. _I will allow Ori to accompany me, as she is the least likely to cause upset, and yet she is still more than capable of watching my back." _As if that would even be necessary,_ she thought.

The grumbling continued, but no one dared openly correct both their Queen and a member of the Company at the same time. Instead, the leader cleared his throat and asked where she wished them to stay, if not with her.

Grateful that went as well as it did, she directed them to backtrack along the road and find lodging in Bree.

"Leave the second cart, and take our ponies with you, please. We will meet back here just after dawn in three days. I am eager to be home, and if we make a quick turnaround we can be across the Misty Mountains before the depths of winter." Bella untied her saddle bags and made for the pony cart. She really would be happy to be home, even if it meant eight straight months of travel.

* * *

Ori drove the cart, Bella happy to keep pace beside it. Hobbits were made for walking, after all. Ori had made a strange squeaky noise when she stated her intention to walk, but kept her mouth shut.

The raven, Korac, settled atop the covered trunks in the back of the cart, clacking her bill and chattering about lunch.

"Soon, my dear Korac There is food in abundance in the Shire, and it's not as if you are helpless to feed yourself, after all." Bella stared pointedly at the massive bird, who managed to look appropriately shocked at the suggestion she could fend for herself.

As the ladies descended the hill into Hobbiton proper, they began to collect a bit of an entourage. The curly topped fauntlings were impressed by the Queen's fine traveling clothes, and in awe of the sheer size of the raven in the cart. 

"Hey, you have a crown! Are you a princess?"

"That's the biggest crow I've ever seen!"

That earned the crowd an offended squawk from Korac, who then proceeded to explain she was a Raven of Erebor, personal messenger of the Queen Consort, and quite able to speak for herself, thank you very much!

By the time the ruffled raven had finished admonishing the children, they had made it to the end of Bagshot row. The familiar green door of Bag-End looked freshly painted, and the gardens were absolutely beautiful. 

The door swung open, and Hamfast Gamgee stepped out, followed promptly by his wife Belle. "Bella Baggins! So good to see you, despite the circumstances that brought you." Hamfast glanced at the crowd of fauntlings and shooed them home."Go on, now! You've had your fun! Off with ya, now! We have things to do!" The children scattered, giggling as they went.

"It is a joy to see you both well, my beloved friends!" Bella turned to introduce Ori, who was wrapping the pony's reins around the fence post. "This is my very good friend Ori, daughter of Vori, royal scribe of Erebor."

Ori made a low bow. "At your service, Master and Mistress Gamgee."

Belle Gamgee blushed to the tips of hers ears and waved a hand. "Just Ham and Belle, if you please! We don't stand much on ceremony here, especially among friends! Now come on in, and Ham can unload the cart. I'm sure your both exhausted after such a long journey. I've tea and scones ready, or would you rather wash up first?"

"Actually, at the risk of being terribly rude, I would like to see my nephew. Is he here?" Bella cringed a bit at her bad manners, but life among the dwarrow had taught her to get to the point. Formal manners were reserved for formal matters.

And then it happened. The last thing she had ever considered happening. The one thing she had worked all her adult years to prevent. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins appeared in the doorway in all her ridiculous ruffles and lace. Peeking out from behind those layers was a small fauntling, dark hair mussed and bright blue eyes wide with curiosity. 

Bella breathed in deeply, gathered every bit of Queenly diplomatic courtesy she had and... _smiled._ It appeared impeccable manners would be called for after all. Damn the woman.


	2. More Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds some things never change. But then again, some things do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another safe chapter.

Bella grabbed her saddlebags and started toward the house, Ori trailing behind.

Hamfast made for the wagon, but stopped short when he got a good look at the large bird sitting atop the luggage. He glanced back at Belle and cleared his throat.

Realizing her mistake, Bella called over her shoulder. "Mistress Korac, if you would be so kind as to wait on the fence rail, I will find you some lunch. Then you can take word of our safe arrival and expected time of departure back to my husband." The bird flapped over to the fence and began preening. She loved that Bella gave her the respect of a title, which more than made up for the fact that she was not a dwarf. Most dwarves couldn't be bothered. 

"I have to say, that is quite an amazing bird, Bella. Are there many like her?" Belle asked.

Bella, however, only had eyes for Frodo. 

Ori stepped in to fill the conversation gap as they all filed into the house. "The ravens have served the line of Durin for all of history, Mistress. I mean, Belle! Her shy smile won over the hobbitess immediately. 

Belle continued toward the kitchen. "Would you help me set out tea Ori? You can tell me all about the ravens, and I can answer any questions you might have about the Shire!"

Ori responded, "If I may have some food for Korac first, I would be happy to assist."

Lobelia gestured toward the sitting room. "I'm sure we have much to discuss."

Bella dragged her gaze from little Frodo and nodded affirmatively, making her way to one of the comfortable chairs and perching on its edge. She had no intention of letting her guard down near this..this.. _woman._

Lobelia wedged her copious ruffles into the opposite chair, pulling Frodo into her lap. The faunt drew up his feet and curled into her arms. He looked sad, but at least he appeared to healthy. That he had attached himself to Lobelia was no small concern, however. 

Bella crossed her legs and then her wrists before she remembered Balin's lessons. It would not do to appear closed off when she needed something from the other party. Even if the other party was her lifelong tormentor. She forced herself to sit back in the chair, lay her hands in her lap, and meet Lobelia's gaze with a pleasant expression. 

"So, is it true? The dwarf made you his Queen? I mean, I see you have a small bit on your head there. Not quite a crown, is it?" Lobelia snarked. 

At that moment, Ori arrived with a tray of tidbits, followed by Belle with the tea set. Ori set the tray down none too gently and rounded on Lobelia. "Mind your tongue! You speak to Her Majesty. Bella, daughter of Belladonna, Queen Consort of Erebor! The size of her traveling circlet has no more to do with her position in our society than your lack of manners has to do with yours!" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot for emphasis. 

"Still yourself, Ori. I know my value, though I thank you for your quick defense. Perhaps you could assist Hamfast with the pony cart?" Bella ran a hand across her brow. This was not going well. 

"Oh, no need for that, Ori," Belle interrupted. " I could use your help in the kitchen. Never too early to get started on a welcome home meal!" She took Ori by the arm and practically shoved her from the room.

"But I don't cook!" Ori wailed. One look from Bella sent her scurrying after Belle anyway.

For her part, Lobelia just looked gobsmacked. _Good._

"I apologize, Bella. I couldn't resist needling you for old time's sake. You really do look lovely, and a queen is a queen, even if she's standing naked in a cornfield! I suppose I owe you a great many apologies for my past behavior, and I promise you will receive them. But first, let me introduce your nephew. Bella, this is Frodo. Frodo, this is your Aunt Bella." Lobelia looked at the child expectantly while it was Bella's turn to be flabbergasted. 

Frodo slid down Lobelia's skirts to the floor and made a little bow. "Hullo. I'm Frodo Baggins, um...at your service?" He looked back at Lobelia for approval, and when she nodded, he snatched an apple slice from the tray and scuffed his little feet while he nibbled.

Eyes wet and voice thick, Bella bowed her head and responded. "Bella Baggins, at yours and your family's. May I shake your hand, Master Baggins?" She extended her hand to him, and he grasped her fingers for a tentative shake. _Well that's a start._

* * *

After asking Ori to take Frodo to his room to play with the toys sent by the Ur brothers and the royal family, the ladies took the opportunity to really talk.

"Now Lobelia, would you care to explain why you are here, and why Frodo is in your care? Not that I'm not grateful, mind you." Bella hesitated but plowed on. "But really! I mean, you...you HATE me!"

Lobelia appeared to gather her thoughts before she said, "I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was jealous of you. And you never once tried to find out why."

"Well then, why?" Asked Bella, interest piqued.

"Because no matter how well I behave, no matter how well I married, NO MATTER WHAT I DO, I will always be a Sackville-Baggins. I will always be second rate. And not once have you made any effort to tell me otherwise." She paused to collect herself. "But taking in Frodo until you could come and claim him has taught me something. At first I was just happy to be able to do something you couldn't. Then I heard you were leaving behind a KINGDOM to come and collect him and I realized that perhaps in all my bitterness, I had missed the point. I forgot that I could make my own happiness. I forgot that my self worth isn't up to you. And at the same time, I understood that you are truly a good person despite all the vinegar I've fed you over the years. I would part as friends this time, if you could ever see your way to forgiveness." She turned earnest eyes to Bella and seemed braced for rejection. 

Bella was overwhelmed. "But..my spoons? Why the spoons?" It seemed a petty thing to fixate on, but there it was.

Lobelia laughed. She giggled. She sniggered. She guffawed. She laughed until her face was red and tears ran from her eyes.

Bella snorted. Most unladylike. But it cracked her angry mood. She laughed with her.

When she calmed, Lobelia simply said "because it drove you crazy, that's why."

They laughed some more, and relaxed into friendly conversation. 

Wonders, it seemed, truly never ceased.


	3. Dinner with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo bonds with his new family. Bella surprises herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another safe chapter, more groundwork.

Dinner was a merry affair, with talk of everything from ravens to the latest crop of pipeweed. Belle and Hamfast left after helping clean up, claiming they had much to do at home and promising to return tomorrow if needed.

Bella, Ori and Lobelia walked out to the garden to enjoy an after dinner smoke while Frodo played amongst the flowers. He was currently trying to burn down the azaleas with a tiny wooden replica of Smaug. It was an ingenious little thing, with wings he could move up and down, amber eyes and a tiny garnet in its mouth for "flames." Bifur truly had a talent for such fine work and would be terribly proud it was so well received. 

Time passed in a companionable silence broken only by childish dragon sounds and the soft rustling of leaves. 

When he tired of trying to desolate the garden, Frodo came and tugged at Lobelia's skirts. "Lobeeya! Lobeeya! Do you have my other toys? Gotta kill the dragon now!"

"I do not, poppet. But your Aunt Bella may be able to help. Perhaps she can slay the dragon?" she smiled broadly and looked to Bella.

Bella handed her pipe to Ori and leaned down to be more of a height with the fauntling. "I would be happy to help you slay the dragon Master Frodo, but first you must tell me....how old are you now? Can't be taking mere babes off on adventures, after all!"

Frodo's face squinched up at he leveled those big blue eyes at her. "I am 6 birthdays old! Not a baby anymore!" he stomped his foot for emphasis, which really only served to make him more adorable, if that was possible.

"Well in that case, by all means sir, let us go slay the beast!" Bella stood up and followed the boy back to the azaleas.

* * *

Later that night after seeing Frodo bathed and put to bed, the ladies once again gathered in the sitting room. 

"Well, it would appear my work here is done. I'm certainly going to miss the little angel, but he seems to be taking to both of you so well there is no need for me to be underfoot," said Lobelia. "I can be packed tonight, and leave on the morrow."

Bella found herself asking "Why?" before she quite knew she was thinking. _Sweet Yavanna, what was she thinking?_

Lobelia seemed just as surprised to hear the question. "Because I have served my purpose here, and would not remain where I am not wanted. I know we have reached an understanding, but I am not naive enough to think you enjoy my company."

Bella's eyes went wide. "My, you certainly have changed. Never in my life would I have expected you to leave Bag-End of your own accord!" Realizing that came out a bit harsh, she leaned forward and placed a hand on the woman's knee. "I do think it best to have a little time for just Frodo and I before we set out across half of Arda together, but I want you to know something. I forgive you. Neither of us were in the right, but for my side? It is forgotten. You are no longer _unwanted_ in my home."

Ori begged leave to prepare for bed, and disappeared down the hall. This was getting a bit personal for her taste, and she wanted time enough to make notes of their day before she tucked herself in.

Sniffling into a pretty little handkerchief, Lobelia bade her goodnight along with Bella.

The remaining pair collected themselves and said goodnight as well, realizing there really wasn't anything more to say after all. It had been a long and trying day. Rest was in order.

* * *

Morning came bright and early with a 6 year old in the house. Bella found herself awakened by yet another dragon battle, although this one was playing out on the foot of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good morning Frodo!"

"Mornin' Auntie Bella! Are you ready for breakfast? Lobeeya is making pancakes!" His face was alight with prospect of sweets for breakfast.

Bella smiled. "I'll meet you in the kitchen, my boy! Pancakes are one of my favorites too!"

Frodo slid off the bed and scrambled off to the kitchen, abandoning Smaug and a very tiny Thorin in the covers in his haste.

Life with a little one was going to be quite different, Bella realized. _Oh, but definitely worth it._ She climbed out of bed and went about starting the day, grateful for Lobelia's presence for the first time in her life. She would have to do better tomorrow.

Lobelia left before second breakfast and Belle spent the day bonding with little Frodo. By luncheon she had earned a hug for her efforts. By tea time he was content to sit in her lap and nibble while he told her all about his new toys. He was especially proud of "Torin" who had his very own little sword. Bella had never been more grateful for the resilience of children in general and Hobbits in particular. _Everything is going to be alright. Somehow._

After tea, Bella took Ori and little Frodo to the community field, since the market was nearly closed and anyone with spare time would be hanging out around the party tree with their faunts. Fresh air, sunshine, and the chance to catch up with friends and family was irresistible since today was the only day available for such. She still planned on leaving very early tomorrow. Frodo ran ahead and caught up with his best friend, little Samwise Gamgee. Bella and Ori settled themselves at one of the picnic tables to watch them play. 

A long shadow fell over Bella's face, and she turned to greet the newcomer.

It was a Man. Not altogether unexpected, but a bit of a shock nonetheless. He must have been at least six feet tall, and Bella found herself uneasy despite the broad smile that was plastered on his suntanned face. He was dressed in leathers, sword at his hip, and his dark hair hung loose around his shoulders, looking in need of a good scrubbing. Unbidden, Bella's nose wrinkled.

Ori stood quickly and place herself between her Queen and the strange man. This, in turn, attracted another Man from nearby, who sauntered over and stationed himself just behind the shoulder of the first. Ori spoke; " What business have you with Her Majesty?"

Hands raised, the Man responded. "Peace, _dwarf._ We heard that there was a Queen of dwarves in the Shire, and we had to see for ourselves if she was as ugly as we figured." He laughed loudly at his own joke.

Before Bella could even gain her feet, Ori had punched the Man in the nose. _Oh dear._

Blood streaming down his face, the Man made to draw his sword, and received a broken wrist for his trouble. Ori snatched the sword from the Man and slapped him upside the head with the flat of the blade. He fell to his knees. _One down._

After seeing his comrade dispatched so easily, the other man dropped his sword and began to babble. "Wait! Hey! It was just a joke, right? No real harm done, right? I'll...I'll just take Harand here and go."

The commotion had begun to draw a crowd, and Frodo came running to attach himself to Bella's skirts. She reached down and pulled him up to rest on her hip. "Mistress Ori!" she barked. "You have made you point. Let them go." Ori tuned her head just enough to give Bella a truly mulish look, but threw Harand's sword at the two men. The crowd parted, and the unnamed one helped his friend to his feet and they started toward the road. Their Hobbit audience gaped at Ori as if she were a warg. But not everyone was appalled. 

"And **stay** gone, you filthy, mannerless, _fiends!"_ shouted a Hobbit from the crowd.

A chorus of agreements and further insults followed their retreat from the area. When they disappeared over the next hill, a Sheriff approached. _Better late than never._

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Miss Baggins. Harand and Fielder have never caused any harm before, though they are always a bit coarse. They live in Bree, I believe." He turned to Ori, "though it seems you had the manner well in hand. Quite a right you've got there, lass. Still, can't have people starting fistfights over silly insults, no matter how vile."

"Now wait a minute!" Ori spluttered. "They caused grievous offense to my Queen! That can not go unanswered! Surely you aren't suggesting I should have let them be?"

The Sheriff shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was not really trained to deal with fearsome dwarven bodyguards after all. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm suggesting. Now, they won't press the matter further, I'm certain, but I simply cannot allow you to go without some sort of reprimand. Not a good example, you see."

Ori looked positively stunned, brow furrowed and mouth agape. She shut her jaw with a click and kept it shut, apparently deciding further argument would not help the situation. 

Bella stepped in then. "Master Proudfoot, we are set to leave in the early morning. I promise there will be no more disturbances until then. We will go back to Bag-End and remain there until we leave. Would that be sufficient?"

The Sheriff rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm afraid not, ma'am. You know the rules, same as I. She'll have to bunk at the office with me tonight. You can come and fetch her in the morning, and bring her fine. Shall we say one gold piece?"

"Oh, for the Valar's sake! It's not as if I killed the bastard!" Ori could keep quiet no more, it seemed. "I will NOT leave Her Majesty unguarded! I've sworn to protect her!"

Bella laid a hand on Ori's shoulder. "And a fine job you have done of it. But I cannot circumvent the laws of this land, not while I represent our people." She shook her head, beads clicking. "Go with him, stay the night. Frodo and I will be fine for one night. I promise to bolt the door, and we will fetch you first thing in the morning. You have a duty to our reputation as well as to me. _Please."_

Ori seemed to shrink in size as she allowed herself to be led away. The crowd dispersed in twos and threes, off to settle in for Dinner. _And gossip. There would be no end to that._

Bella hitched Frodo a little higher on her hip and made for Bag-End. The lad had seen enough for one day, and his stoic silence during the entire matter really only made her fear for him. Hopefully dinner would begin to set things right.


	4. Anything for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone for the night in Bag-End, Bella prepares for the trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT

Bella had spent the rest of the evening (in between meals, of course) packing for the trip home. There really wasn't that much to do, Frodo having very few things of his own. She did take the time to gather a few sentimental things, though. Her mother's tea set, her father's quill and inkpot, a cherished childhood doll and her favorite quilt all found a place in her personal trunk. She also took the time to assemble all the paperwork the Thain would need to hold the Smial in trust until Frodo came of age. She would allow it to be rented to a reliable family, but all proceeds from that and the surrounding farms would be also be held for Frodo. She had no need for more money.

As dark fell in completely, she tucked Frodo into bed, his little hand still clutching the wooden Smaug while mumbling about mountains and adventures. She stroked his dark curls away from his forehead and kissed him goodnight. _How quickly you have planted yourself in my heart, little acorn._

Remembering her promise to Ori, she bolted the front door before she doused the lamps and padded to her own room. Since they needed to be gone by sunrise in order to pick up Ori and meet the guards before second breakfast, she needed a wake up call. She left her window cracked a bit so that the roosters' morning calls would be sure to rouse her. 

* * *

She awoke to a hand clamped over her mouth and a heavy weight on her legs. Her panicked struggles were not only useless, they were met with a low, grating laughter. The moonlight through the window let her frantically searching eyes make out her captor's face. _Harand._

"Be still little Queen. We wouldn't want Fielder to DROP the wee mite, now would we?" He used the hand over her mouth to force her to look toward the doorway. She struggled again as she saw the other disgusting man standing there with a wet eyed Frodo in his arms, one hand covering his mouth as well. 

"Ah ah ah!" her captor sneered. The other Man squeezed little Frodo until he yelped behind the filthy hand. The fauntling began to cry in earnest now.

Bella stilled. Her mind was racing. She had to find a way out of this! She was certainly not helpless! But she could not risk them harming her nephew, and the bastard holding him could snap his neck before she could escape the bed, much less subdue one or both of them. So, she did the only thing she could do; she nodded as the tears began to fall.

Harand spoke again. "I am going to take my hand off your mouth. And **you** are going to do exactly as I say. If you scream, we kill the kid. If you fight, we kill the kid. If you do anything except cooperate, we will let him **_watch_** _before_ we kill him. Understood?"

Bella nodded, he removed his hand, and she whispered, "please don't hurt him, I'll do what you want." She turned to Frodo and forced a smile. "Everything will be fine, my little acorn. You be brave now."

"He's not the one that needs courage, little Queen." Fielder snarled. To Harand he lifted his chin and said "Hurry up, we need to be gone by daylight." Then he turned on his heel and carried Frodo away.

"Alone at last!" Harand rocked back on his heels and shifted off the bed. "Get up."

He shut the window completely and then shut the bedroom door. When he turned back around, Bella had made it to her feet, though she was shaky at best.

Bloodshot eyes raked her up and down. "Strip. Get out of that tunic. I wanna see what I'm getting."

Bella pulled Thorin's tunic over her head with shaking hands and dropped it to the floor beside her, and clumsily shed her smallclothes. They pooled around her ankles, and she bent stiffly to remove them. They joined the tunic in a heap. 

Harand loosed a low whistle. "My, but you are a pretty thing, ain't ya? No wonder you managed to fuck your way into a kingdom." He pointed down and twirled his finger. "Give us a turn, now. Let's see the rest."

Tears streaming down her face, Bella shuffled in place to show her back. She faced the wall and prayed. _Please dear Lady, keep Frodo safe. Just.....just keep him safe._ Behind her, she could hear buckles being undone. She shivered.

She smelled him before she realized how close he had gotten. _Sweat, and smoke and cheap ale._ Her stomach flipped as he laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She closed her eyes against the sight of him, but he grabbed her chin. "I've only got one good hand for awhile, thanks to that butch bitch you were with. I expect you to make up for that."

She kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me. Open those pretty eyes and see what a real man looks like, not one of those sawed off little fuckers you normally spread your legs for."

Bella forced her eyes open and quickly looked him up and down. He was greasy and filthy as well as obviously...aroused. She had to swallow hard to keep from vomiting on their feet. She cast her eyes down and prayed he wouldn't demand she look at him anymore.

"Get up on the bed, little _Queen_. Spread your legs for me."

She couldn't. She just stood there. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. _Only Thorin touched her this way._

"Have it your way." he turned toward the door. _Frodo!_

Shaking, stumbling, she climbed up on the bed and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She heard him follow, smelled his stink coming closer, heard him spit. He grabbed her thighs with filthy calloused hands _not Thorin's hands_ and drug her to the edge of the bed. Her hand brushed against something. She grasped at it and realized it was the little toy Thorin. _I'm so sorry, my love._ She stared at the ceiling. Stared and cried and remained silent; tiny Thorin clenched tightly in her fist.

The man stabbed into her with a single thrust, ripping and tearing at her flesh without a care. She cried out; she couldn't help it. 

He pulled back and slammed into her again and again while she cried and whimpered in pain and humiliation. The smell of blood drifted to her, and a wetness spread under her. "Hey!" he said, "Hey! Look at me! Tell me how much you like it. Tell me how good it feels." He stilled his hips and grabbed her breasts in a painful grip. She cried out again. "TELL ME!"

"I....I...like it." she breathed, barely more than a whisper. 

He slammed into her again. "More." 

"Please, please" she begged.

He fucked her in earnest now, squeezing and grunting and until he finally shuddered his completion. He pulled out of her and slapped her leg. "I do love the sound of begging. Now wait right here--wouldn't want Fielder to miss his turn!" 

_Oh sweet green lady, it wasn't over!_ She curled into herself, drawing her knees up to her chest. The pain was intense, but it was only pain. The knowledge that she had _**submitted**_ was what she could not live with. She shivered and sobbed while the man dressed himself and walked away. His footsteps halted and came back to the bed. She gripped the little toy until it cut into her palm while he cut the beads from her hair and stomped out. 

Only minutes later, the door opened again to admit her next torturer. She refused to look at him. She would endure. _no harm must come to that sweet child_

He shed his clothes as he crossed the floor. "On your knees, bitch. I don't take sloppy seconds. I intend to mine that ass."

She froze. No one, _ever_ , no one had ever done that. 

Seeing her tense, he sniggered. "A virgin, huh? Oh, we'll fix that right up." He pushed her farther onto the bed and set her up on her knees, shoving her face into the bed with his free hand. He wet his hands from the mess and she could hear the squelching as he stroked himself, never letting up the pressure on the back of her head. She managed to wrench her face sideways to keep from suffocating.

He invaded her with a finger. "Tight! This is gonna be good." He moaned in anticipation. He continued to invade her with more fingers using her own blood _and his friend's seed_ as a lubricant, until he was satisfied. He aimed carefully and sank himself slowly into her. She muffled a scream in the bedcovers when he bottomed out. He finally let go of the back of her head and grabbed her hips. He set a brutal pace, thriving on her swallowed screams and spent himself with a stuttered thrust. "I was right, that was...that was..." He just trailed off as he backed away from her broken body. 

She collapsed.

He dressed himself and came back to her. Leaning down to speak, he hissed in her ear. "Thanks for the ride, little _Queen._ We'll be leaving now. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up. You've got a kid to look after."

Bella was beyond hearing, beyond reason, beyond sense. The first pink of dawn had appeared, but she didn't know it. She merely whimpered as he shut the door.

* * *

The Men slipped out the study window, through the back garden and spirited themselves away across the meadow.

Inside the house, Frodo was pounding on Bella's door. "Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella!" he cried. No one answered.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is broken. Frodo is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> We will be dealing with the aftermath of the attack, some of it in great detail.

Dawn broke, but Bella did not appear to collect Ori at the Sheriff's house. Clancy Proudfoot had no interest in missing breakfast, so he unlocked the door to the guest room.

"Well, Mistress Ori, let's get you back to Bag-End. It seems Bella has overslept, or perhaps she is having a tough time getting Frodo up and going. The little ones are more trouble than they look sometimes!" Sheriff Proudfoot winked and shot her a bright smile.

Ori had not slept. She had spent the night pacing her locked room fuming at herself for leaving Bella alone. She pushed past the man and made for the door. Silence seemed to be her best option, lest she cause even more trouble. _shouldn't've lost my temper_

Ten minutes later they were ringing the bell at Bag-End. Ori was grateful Bella had remembered to bolt the door, but something still didn't seem right. Then she heard Frodo crying.

Oak doors and iron bolts were no match for a determined dwarrowdam and the sturdy wood splintered under her second shoulder charge. Ori crashed through the wreckage while the sheriff spluttered.

"Bella! Your Majesty! Bella!" she shouted as she ran into the smial. Seconds later, a tiny missile launched itself toward her, and she found herself with an arm full of sticky, crying child. _Oh, Mahal, what has happened?_ _is that blood?_ She hugged the boy tighter, but he flinched in her grasp. She released her hold and set him gently on the floor. After removing his sleeping tunic and seeing the bruises on his sides, Ori lost all sense of propriety.

She rounded on the Sheriff, who was just standing there slack jawed and useless. "Go find a healer, NOW, and send word to Bree for the Queen's guard!" When the Hobbit still didn't move, she grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him soundly. "Look, I don't give a tinker's damn what the rules are, something horrible has happened, and we need help! GO GET HELP!"

Shaken from his shock, Sheriff Proudfoot stumbled out the door and shouted for help at the top of his lungs. The Gamgees were the first to arrive, being right next door. 

They ran through the gate and pounded up the path to the frightened man. "What is it, Clancy? What in Arda has you shouting so?" Hamfast puffed out. Others within hearing had started to peer out of doorways and around corners, but no one else came to see what the shouting was about.

"The door!" gasped Belle when she spotted what was left of Bella's door. "Please, Clancy, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

The sheriff finally spoke. "There's been some sort of attack! Frodo is injured, and we haven't found Bella yet. The dwarf broke down the door because it was bolted. We need a healer, and the dwarf insists we send to Bree for the Queen's guards."

"I'll help **_Ori_ **with Frodo. Ham, you go roust Clover Burrowes and get her back here as quick as you can. Clancy Proudfoot, as soon as I return with word of Bella's condition, you will grab the nearest pony and get to Bree with all due speed. We may need those _Dwarves_ before this is all over." Belle handed out orders like a battlefield general, and made sure she didn't have to repeat herself by glaring daggers at both of them in turn.

The Hobbits scrambled off to do as told, nearly running over Aster, the Gamgee's oldest daughter who was coming through the gate. 

Belle didn't know what awaited her inside the smial, and she had young Samwise at home as well. "Aster! Go back home and watch little Sam! DO NOT come back outside until I or your Father come to get you!" The tween ran to obey, and Belle turned to pick her away across the threshold without getting herself hurt.

Down the hall and around the first corner, Belle found poor little Frodo sitting in the middle of the floor, still as a stone, utterly quiet. Ori was nowhere to be seen. "Oh dear!" she gasped. Ori had not redressed the boy, and the bruises _handprints, there was one clear handprint_ on his little sides were purple and painful looking. Belle dropped to her knees and gently gathered Frodo into her arms. She rose smoothly despite the added weight and made her way further into the smial.

She spotted Ori stepping into Bella's room, and held her breath, waiting for word. When the quiet dragged on, she tucked Frodo's face toward her shoulder and leaned around the doorframe. 

_Alive, bless Yavanna, she was alive._

Belle made her way back to the front room to tell Clancy and wait for the healer.

* * *

While Mrs. Gamgee was shouting sense into the males and collecting Frodo, Ori had stepped into Bella's bedroom.

The scribe may have been young, but she had seen battle. The smell of blood and sweat was not foreign to her, but it was shockingly out of place in this lovely little room. Besides, there had been no battle. There was another smell.

_sweet Mahal, no_

From the doorway, she could see the messy bed and the suspicious dark stains on the covers. Continuing to scan the room, she spotted Bella's sleeping tunic and small-clothes in a heap, also stained. 

Ori nearly missed the shivering bundle of rags in the corner, but that could only be the Queen. If HE was still here, the monster would have attacked her when she opened the door. _a monster indeed, not a man_

She crossed the room in two long strides and squatted down in front of the pile of cloth, which issued a whimper at her approach. 

"It's me, Bella. It's Ori. Can I...can I see you? Are you hurt?" she reached out to uncover the hobbit very slowly, hands shaking in fear of what she might find. The whimper became a keening whine. "Frodo is going to be fine, I promise. Please let me tend to you?" Bella quieted at the mention of her nephew, so Ori uncovered Bella's face and shoulders, all the while repeating the assurance that Frodo would be well.

The face that peered out was a stranger. Ori had never seen Bella so...empty. Her eyes were wide open, but fixed on the middle distance. Her hair was plastered to her head, and her skin was deathly pale. When she tried to open the blanket further, Bella began that mournful whine again. Realizing this was EXACTLY what she had feared it was, she stopped trying to uncover the hobbit, and instead sat down to face her. 

"I won't make any more attempts to touch you until you are ready, I promise." Her voice broke and she stared down at her clenched fists. "Mrs. Gamgee has Frodo, and there is a healer on the way. I have also sent to Bree for your guards," Bella made a strangled sound. Ori made eye contact with her and continued; "No one will touch you until you want them to, and no men will be allowed in within your sight, I swear." This seemed to calm Bella, so she continued. "The healer will see to Frodo first, because I'm certain that is what you would want. But she cannot help you if you prevent it. Your are my Queen" _another flinch_ "and I will follow your commands, but to do that, you and I must communicate. Do you understand?"

Rewarded with the slightest of nods, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Yes and No were enough for now.

"Would you like to leave this room? You can stay in your blanket, and I can carry you to mine? I know you would prefer to not be touched, but I don't think you can walk right now. Would you like to leave?"

A dip of the chin. _yes_

"May I carry you?"

Instead of nodding, the Queen attempted to stand and teetered forward. Ori caught her against her chest and froze, waiting to see what needed to happen next. To her surprise and utter relief, Bella curled into her embrace and allowed herself to be gently lifted, bridal style. The hobbit buried her face in Ori's shoulder and began to quietly weep.

The scribe carried her friend like she was made of glass, out of that dreadful room and into one of the windowless guest rooms. After kicking the door shut, she crossed to the bed and asked "May I set you down on the bed now?" She felt Bella nod.

Ori laid her gently onto the covers and released her, but the Queen snaked out a hand toward her and fixed her with that terrible empty look. "Stay." she croaked out.

Tears streaming, Ori held her hand while she stretched a leg behind her and used her foot to bring a chair to the bed. "Of course. As long as you need. But if you are not ready for others, you must let me update Mrs. Gamgee first. May I go speak to her? I will return as quickly as I can." 

Bella released Ori's hand and dropped her own. It lay lifelessly in the air while she waited.

* * *

The dwarrowdam gently pulled the door closed behind her and took a moment to collect herself. Rape was a rare occurrence among the dwarrow, but it was not unknown, especially to someone who had been raised in the poorest parts of the city. She dried her eyes and forced her breathing to calm. She knew that many rapists never saw justice, but she was determined to see as much punishment as possible visited on the thrice cursed bastard who had dared to threaten a child and force himself on her friend. In order to do that, everything must be handled carefully.


	6. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healer does her work. Ori takes charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING;  
> DISCUSSION OF RAPE, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURIES AND MEDICAL TREATMENT

By the time Ori returned to the sitting room, the healer was nearly finished checking Frodo over.

"His ribs are bruised and he is obviously in shock, but he is otherwise unharmed. I will make him a tea to help him sleep for awhile." Clover patted Frodo's hand and covered him with the quilt from the back of the couch. There was still no sound from the fauntling.

Belle rose from the chair by the fireplace. "If you will give me instructions, I will make the tea. Please see to Mistress Bella."

"Of course," the healer handed over the packet. "Steep it all in nearly boiling water for about five minutes, then have him sip it. He should not need more than half the cup." She turned to face the dwarf. "Take me to the patient, please."

Ori ducked her head, turned on her heel and led Clover to the guest room. Before she opened the door, she turned and caught the aging healer in a fierce glare. "I bring you to my Queen. Her health and safety are my responsibility, but her wishes are my command. You will do nothing without her permission, and nothing you do for her will be spoken of with any person other than me or her. Ever. Do you understand?"

Clover held her gaze with an unexpected brevity. "I may be a hobbit, and hobbits do like their gossip. But I am first and foremost a healer. Never will I reveal the trials my patients have endured! That is their business alone! Perhaps you would like to tell me what has you so worried? She is obviously not near death, or we would not be talking at all!"

The scribe gave a curt nod and rubbed the back of her neck. "She has been....assaulted. Sexually. There was blood, and she cannot stand." Her voice thickened. "She is barely responsive and I fear for her mental stability, especially since I must get her to tell me if she knows her assailant. He cannot be left unpunished." 

With that she opened the door and took up her place in the chair near the head of the bed. Bella lay exactly as she had left her, and she took the outstretched hand into her own. 

"Your Majesty?" 

Brown eyes drifted to meet hers, looking less empty, but no less lost.

"Mistress Burrowes is here to treat your injuries."

Wet brown eyes flicked to the healer's face and back to Ori as she gave the smallest nod.

Clover spoke gently. "You just keep your eyes on Mistress Ori, here, and I will see what must be done. I promise to be as careful as I can, but you understand that I must see all of you, yes?"

Holding Ori's hand like a lifeline, Bella cleared her throat. "Yes."

The healer started with the bruises on the back of her neck, then slowly drew back the blanket from her chest. Bella's breasts were bruised, nipples raw and reddened from abuse. Clover reached into her pack and brought out a towel that she used to cover them back up as she pushed the blanket lower. She couldn't hide the sharp intake of breath at what it revealed. There were large hand shaped bruises on the Queen's thighs and hips, and her upper legs were coated in dried blood and semen. She pulled the blanket back up and stepped back to the head of the bed.

"I need to send for more supplies and acquire the means to wash you." Clover gave Ori a pointed look. "The examination and any...ahem...repairs that may be needed will be painful and should be done while she is sleeping. If you wish to talk, do so now. She will not wake for hours-and that is a good thing." She bustled out of the room to gather what she needed, closing the door behind her.

Ori squeezed Bella's hand and offered her some water. "You survived, my friend, and you will heal. I am sorry to have to ask you hurtful questions, but it is wrong to let a monster like this roam free. Other women may be in danger from him. Please....do you know who did this to you?"

Swallowing thickly, Bella answered slowly. "The men from yesterday. Both of them. They had Frodo. They took turns...they swore they'd kill my nephew." She could no longer look Ori in the face and turned toward the wall. In barely more than a whisper she added; "I let them. I submitted. I should have fought them. He cut my beads from my hair." She curled into herself and cried.

The red that filled Ori's mind would have to wait. _my fault, all my fault_

She laid a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder. "You DID fight. You took the pain and the suffering and prevented it from being visited upon a child. There is no shame in that, please believe me."

There was no response from the Queen, she had retreated again.

There was a knock at the door, and it swung open slowly to admit Clover and her medical bag. "Please send Mrs Gamgee with clean sheets, clean towels, a basin of cool water, a basin of hot water, and a separate bucket for dirty things. As well as a clean sleeping tunic and small-clothes for Bella. I will give her poppy milk to ease her pain and let her sleep while I work. Do you know what you need to know?"

"I do." Ori strode out the door to let the healer do her work. 

* * *

Belle Gamgee stood as Ori entered the sitting room. Frodo was blessedly asleep.

"Ham, please keep an eye on the fauntling, dear. I think Mistress Ori and I need to talk?" She lifted a brow at the dwarrowdam and saw her affirming nod. 

They made their way to the kitchen to collect the items the healer had requested and Ori decided that Belle needed to know everything if she was going to be helpful. She had certainly proven herself loyal to Bella and capable of holding her calm in a crisis.

"Miss Burrowes needs your assistance, and I believe Her Majesty will allow it. But you must know a few things first." Ori paused. Saying it out loud made it worse somehow.

Belle saved her the trouble. "She's been raped, hasn't she?"

The scribe nodded. 

"It is not spoken of among Hobbits," Belle shared. "but not because it never happens. I don't need to know the rest of the story until Bella is ready to tell it herself. But rest assured, I will handle myself properly, both as a female and as a dear friend. She is not at fault here."

"AT FAULT??" Ori's surprise was nearly a shout. "What kind of monster could blame this on her?"

Belle poured the hot water into the basin and turned to carry it to Clover. "I will come back for the rest in a moment." Over her shoulder she said, "You know as well as I do, dear dwarf. There will always be those who blame us." Then she was gone.

Ori was left to wonder if there was a female of any race who was a stranger to this torture, either survivors themselves or forced to watch their loved ones suffer through recovery. The realization that the answer was probably "no" would haunt her for a very long time.


	7. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover tends to Bella with Belle's assistance.  
> The Queen's guard arrive.  
> Ori tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> DISCUSSION OF RAPE, GRAPHIC DISCUSSION OF INJURIES, HEALING

Ori collapsed into a chair in the sitting room, mind spinning with all that must be done and the delicacy it must be done with. Bella was the sensible, diplomatic one. Ori was well read, an accomplished writer, and a had a good eye for drawing, but she was a Dwarf. She wanted to find these men and pound them into paste with Dwalin's ceremonial hammer. _After_ her brother Nori had finished skinning and emasculating them, of course. Dori would be happy to restrain them.

It was comforting imagining the carnage she and her family could visit upon the monsters. She only hoped she could delay her own well deserved punishment long enough to see theirs. _all my fault_

She had no time for self pity. The guard would be here soon. 

"Mr. Gamgee?" she finally spoke aloud. "Once I have settled the Queen's guard, I think it would be prudent to bring back Lobelia. The lad trusts her, and Bella will not be well enough to care for him for several days at least. He needs more than I can give him."

Ham nodded. "Aye, I imagine you're right. I'll go fetch her as soon as Belle can mind Frodo." He looked at the floor. "Um...what should I tell her?"

Ori considered the truth, but it was not hers to tell. "Say that there was an attack, and that the Queen is injured. Ask her if she can be spared to care for Frodo until the Queen has recovered. No more."

"Will do." he said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until they could hear the thudding of pony hooves coming up the hill. Ori rose to meet the guard, hoping she was handling all this correctly.

* * *

Ten armed and armored dwarrow dismounted their lathered ponies, flung reins at the fence and pounded up the path in single file. Ori met them at the door, blocking access to the smial.

"Step aside, scribe!" thundered the Captain. "We must secure the Queen." His dark eyes flashed a warning when Ori stood her ground. "I do not know why you are not DEAD, much less uninjured. Fine job **you've** done of protecting her Highness! NOW MOVE." He tried to shoulder her aside as his company voiced their agreement about her failure.

Ori held up both hands in surrender. "I have failed, and I will accept whatever punishment my King deems fit. But PLEASE listen to me first. If you go inside shouting, you will frighten the Queen, and she has been through enough."

The Captain stilled, searching her face with concern.

The other guards erupted into a chorus of denials and curse words.

"She has faced a dragon!"

"Our Queen fought AZOG!"

"How dare you suggest she be frightened!"

"She is the bravest person I know!"

The Captain raised a fist and the guards immediately silenced. "We will hear what she has to say." To Ori, he said "But I want assurances that the Queen lives and is in no further danger."

"Her wounds are being tended by a hobbit healer." the scribe told them. "She cannot be disturbed yet. When the healer has finished, you may see her, I swear it. But PLEASE may we talk first?"

"I want a guard at her door then." the Captain demanded.

Ori's shoulders sagged. It was probably the best compromise she was going to get. "Please choose among the dams. They will be...less...unsettling if the Queen awakens." She tried to convey her meaning with a look.

Understanding began to dawn on the Captain's face, followed by a simmering rage. He was not a young dwarf, and he was not stupid. "Asha! daughter of Misha!" A fierce looking dwarrowdam stepped forward and removed her helmet, revealing a tightly braided cap of jet black hair. "Secure the Queen's room against anyone but her healers until we return. The rest of us will talk in the garden."

Asha saluted and slipped through the broken door to do her duty.

The remaining dwarrow followed the path around to the side garden. Ori sat heavily on a bench and motioned for Captain Lath to join her. He did, after instructing one of the others to make certain they would not be overheard. 

"The rest of you lot, find yourselves a patch of dirt. I imagine this may take a minute." Lath scowled.

Ori cleared her throat. "Not all of this is my story to tell, but you are all dwarrow of honor, sworn to Her Majesty's protection. I have confidence you will protect her privacy as well as you can." She made eye contact with each and every guard before continuing.

"Yesterday, the Queen, her nephew Frodo and I went to the local gathering area so that she could spend some time with friends. We were approached by two Men, and one of them made a crude joke at Her Majesty's expense."

The guards grumbled.

"I punched the bastard in the nose, broke his wrist and disarmed him. The other Man took his friend and ran."

Nods of approval all around.

"The Hobbit Sheriff approached us and explained that insults were not illegal in the Shire, but responding to them with force was."

The guards erupted in disbelief and anger, but settled quickly with a bark from Captain Lath.

"The Queen insisted that as representatives of Erebor, we must respect the local laws, and sent me to spend the night in a locked room as punishment. She was supposed to come fetch me this morning and pay the fine. She didn't, so we came to find her."

Lath interrupted her then. "WAIT A MINUTE! You **knew** she would be alone, and you did not send for us? How stupid, how ignorant, how CARELESS can you possibly be?"

"Very careless, very stupid, and I already told you, I expect to be punished. I will not defend my actions, and I will not run from the consequences. But there is work to be done first." Ori said quietly.

The Captain fumed but allowed her to continue.

"Sometime last night, the two Men from the earlier altercation snuck into this house. One of them snatched little Frodo from his bed. The other slithered into the Queen's room and subdued her while she slept." she licked her lips and watched their faces as she continued. "One of them held the bairn and threatened his life while the other took from our Queen what only her husband has a right to ask for. Then they switched places. She is injured, body and soul. The sound and smell of males will upset her for some time, and though she is strong and brave, no one recovers from this quickly."

Despite being outside in the noon day sun a chilling pall fell over the garden.

One of the guards spoke up, "Are they dead? I would like to piss on their corpses if you'd point me the right direction." A murmur of agreement rippled around the group.

"No. They live. They were gone before we arrived. But I know their names, I know the town where they lived, and you may be able to track them, if there are hunters among you. One of them cut Her Majesty's beads from her hair. He may try to sell them." she explained.

Captain Lath stood from the bench, "The door is your work?" he asked Ori.

"Yes, it was bolted when I arrived. They must have gotten in some other way." she answered.

"Morlun, Sorlun! Check the windows, see if you can find us a direction to get started in!" Lath ordered. "Names and descriptions, please, Mistress Ori. We will find these men, and we will make them pay. I swear it."

The scribe pulled a sheet of parchment from her sleeve. "I have sketched them the best I can remember, and their names are Harand and Fielder. Sheriff Clancy said they live in Bree." she hesitated to hand over the paper. "You must bring them back alive and reasonably unharmed. The Queen's ability to recover may depend on seeing to their punishment herself. We must give her the opportunity, if she desires it."

"Understood, but I hope she doesn't mind if we soften them up a bit." Lath growled. 

Morlun and Sorlun returned. "They went in and out through the study window. Left plenty of footprints and a pretty clear trail."

"Lylo, daughter of Jengo, you will stay here with Asha as sentries. Sorlun, follow the trail to the fenceline. The rest of us will get the ponies and meet you on the other side." The Captain's gaze was pinched and unforgiving when he addressed Ori. "We will find them.....and we will try not to kill them. Send our raven, Luoc, to the King. He must be informed."

Ori knew that was the best she could hope for. She hung her head and went inside to see to Bella. 

* * *

She passed Hamfast on his way out to get Lobelia. She returned his nod and continued on to the sitting room, where she found Clover, Belle, and a still sleeping child.

"Mrs. Gamgee, will you please take Frodo to rest in his room? Mrs. Burrowes and I need to talk, and I'd rather not risk him waking." Ori said softly.

Belle gathered the battered fauntling into her arms. "I will settle him and make tea. I'm sure we could all use a cup."

The healer looked spent. She had blood on her skirts, and her eyes were fixed on her hands which lay limply in her lap. "Much appreciated." she said.

Ori pulled her chair closer to Clover and sat. "Tell me. Spare nothing."

"She is asleep. Peacefully so, thanks to the poppy. She will wake around sunset." The healer looked up finally, and there were tears in her eyes. "There are no broken bones, but the bruising is extensive and deep." Here she stumbled. "They...she..."

Ori reached for her hands, trying to lend strength she wasn't sure she had to spare. "Try speaking professionally. "

"There is a ruptured cervix and damage to both the vaginal and rectal walls, as well as a torn perineum. I stitched up what I could, but the internal damage will have to heal itself. The pain will be horrible. I intend to have her sleep as much as possible." Clover sighed deeply and patted Ori's hands. "I need to go home and clean up, let my Gobel know where I will be tonight." As she rose from the chair, she added. "Don't worry, he need not know exactly why I'm needed."

Ori watched her go and went to write the King. She really had no idea what to say.

Belle brought back tea to an empty room. She sat down anyway, not really sure what else to do.


	8. Letters home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori writes the most difficult letter she has ever composed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the rape will continue throughout the rest of the story, but it will be couched in innuendo and "polite" conversation.

To: Dis, Daughter of Heris, Princess Under the Mountain 

From: Ori, Daughter of Vori, Royal Scibe

I write to you with the hope that this news will reach the King from one he loves and not a cold missive.

We arrived in the Shire safely, and Her Majesty insisted that the guard remain on the outskirts, in Bree. 

She allowed me to remain at her side as protection and to further my studies of the race of Hobbits.

I have failed in my duties, both as a guardian and as a friend. The Queen lives, but she is wounded, and has been violated in the way that only an evil man can injure a woman. 

Two Men held her little nephew Frodo's life against her cooperation. The child suffered bruised ribs and has yet to speak, but he is alive.

Her Majesty is a brave and amazing woman, and her body will recover. I worry for her mind, however. She is greatly disturbed by what she considers her _submission._ This along with the expected trauma from such an experience is a weight I fear she may not be able to lift alone.

Captain Lath and seven guards are pursuing the criminals, armed with their names and descriptions. The bastards are also in possession of Her Majesty's beads.

I insisted they bring them back alive, so that Her Majesty may deliver punishment herself if she so desires. 

I will remain by her side as long as she will have me, and accept whatever punishment is deemed appropriate. 

I await the King's instructions. 

Ori, Daughter of Vori

* * *

Despite having had several hours head start, Harand and Fielder must not have been expecting pursuit. Morlun Son of Borlun spotted them sleeping in a clearing less than five hundred yards into the forest and circled back to the group of guards waiting at the edge. 

Captain Lath split the dwarrow into two groups and sent them wide to either side to surround the Men. He decided on a direct approach for himself to draw their attention.

Lath gave his guards a head start and set out for the sleeping Men. Walking with purpose, he came within 50 feet of them before they woke. 

The sun was high overhead, and the dappled shadows of the forest flickered in the breeze. _could've tracked them by smell alone_

Lath spoke. "Hey! You!"

Harand and Fielder stumbled to their feet.

Lath assessed their appearance. Two Men, dark haired and in traveling leathers, one with a wrapped wrist and a busted nose. The Captain set his feet and rested his hand on his war ax before speaking.

"Might you two be the Men known as Harand and Fielder?"

The Men shifted and exchanged a look. "I'm Fielder, and this here's Harand. Whatcha want, _dwarf?"_

"Your heads, though they aren't mine to take. Yet." replied Captain Lath. His guard unit appeared from the treeline as if conjured in place. A testament to their training, since dwarrow are not known for their stealth.

"Now, will you come peacefully to accept punishment for your crimes?" Eight weapons were drawn simultaneously, and the Men whirled about with the sound. "We'd all just as soon drag you back unconscious, but it's your choice."

Fielder placed his hands on his hips. "And what crime would you be suggestin' we did?"

" **You know damn good and well what you did, you evil bastards. You...attacked...my Queen and her nephew in their own home!** " the Captain roared. 

Harand snorted. "You mean that pretty little lass who entertained us last night? No crime in taking what's offered, is there?"

At that, there was no discipline on Arda that would have kept the dwarrow from attacking. It was short work to beat the two Men into submission, and only when they no longer moved could the Captain restore order.

"Strip them! Search them! Lash them each to a tree before they wake!" Lath ordered.

His orders were followed with brutal efficiency and soon there was a pile of stinking gear at his feet and four beautifully crafted beads were placed reverently into his palm. As he closed his hand around them, he couldn't help but notice they still had hair clipped inside them. 


	9. The Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella sleeps  
> Everyone else does what they can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The passage of time in this story is giving me fits. I will try to lean toward realism, I promise, but honestly, I consider that of tertiary importance after plot and character interaction. This is a story about rape, recovery, and how it affects society as a whole. I'd rather introduce teleportation than compromise that. Thank you for your understanding.

Mrs. Gamgee, Mrs. Burrowes, and Ori Daughter of Vori had nearly finished luncheon when Mr. Gamgee arrived with Lobelia. Well, finished staring at it, at any rate. No one had much of an appetite. 

"Please sit, Mistress Lobelia. We have much to discuss." Ori motioned toward an empty chair and poured another cup.

Belle stood and took Hamfast by the arm. "We should go check on Aster and Sam, but you be sure to let us know if there is anything else we can do to help. Otherwise, I'll plan on being back here to help with dinner. Extra mouths require extra hands, after all."

Ori looked at the pair, amazed at the quiet strength they carried. "Thank you so much, my friends. We will see you later, then."

Lobelia set her cup down gently. "I couldn't help but notice that there is no longer a front door on this smial, and that the gap is now being guarded by a very serious looking dwarf. Mr. Gamgee said there had been an attack, but he was tight lipped after that. He did assure me that Frodo was safe, which has held my patience this long, but I'm afraid I have no more. What on Arda has happened here?"

"I will tell you what I can, Mistress. But you must understand that anything you are told is not to be repeated by you. I am being forced to bring you into the Queen's trust for Frodo's sake, and I urge you to take that as seriously as it sounds." Ori fixed Lobelia with a hard stare. "Can I count on you?"

Lobelia met her stare with equal determination. "You can. I swear it. Bella and I may have spent our lives at odds, but she has forgiven me, and I would not repay her kindness with betrayal. But you must know that rumors are already circulating, and you will not be able to keep your secrets for long, no matter how hard you try."

"It's true," Clover added. "Gobel already had visitors when I went home to change. I told them nothing, but that may have made things worse."

Ori sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I suppose it's unavoidable that they find out the truth eventually, but until the Queen can decide for herself when and what to say, we will leave them to spin their tales unaided." She fingered the edge of her cup and told Lobelia everything.

"Things like this just don't happen here." Lobelia said. "I mean, sometimes there are accusations of ungentlemanly conduct, but a violent attack? Harming a fauntling? It just...it just isn't done!" She huffed loudly. "This is what comes from mingling with the other races!" 

Ori raised an eyebrow and let that last statement marinate in the open air for a moment.

Mrs. Burrowes decided now would be a good time to clear the table.

Ori continued to wait while dishes and uneaten food disappeared from between her and Lobelia. 

"Well, what I meant was," Lobelia stammered, " I mean, I wasn't referring to YOU, of course." She began anxiously wrapping one of her dress ribbons around her hand. "Oh dear. Old prejudices die hard, don't they? I called myself better than that. It's just so frightening! Forgive me, may I check on Frodo now?"

Ori nodded and Lobelia scarpered off, glad to be useful **and** no longer trapped in the same room with the person she had just insulted.

"I will go make certain Bella is still comfortable." Clover left the rest of the cleaning up to Ori, and for once she didn't mind the simple monotony of regular housework. 

* * *

Captain Lath reverently wrapped the Queen's beads in a small cloth and tucked them behind his breastplate.

"Her Majesty is in need of a new door." he announced. "Do any of you possess the skill to assist with that?" 

Three of the guards stepped forward.

The Captain considered, then nodded at the two nearest him. "You will return to assist in repairs and security." To the third he said, "You are remain here and provide these scum with whatever patching up they need to survive. See that they live- _nothing more_."

"Understood, Captain." 

"The rest of you, make camp. Leave the prisoners where they are. I will return or send word by dark." Lath turned on his heel, and flanked by the other two guards, made his way back to the edge of the forest where the ponies were waiting.

* * *

By tea time, the remnants of the old door had been removed, and Ori was in desperate need of a nap. Before she could consider laying down for a few minutes, there was a commotion in the front yard. Resigned, she made her way to the doorway.

"Now listen here, _dwarf._ I am the Thain of this land, and what's more Bella Baggins is my granddaughter! I demand to see her at ONCE!" screeched a gray haired Hobbit Ori had never met before. He was joined by Sheriff Clancy and two other males, all of whom were trying to get past Lylo and into the house.

Lylo set her feet, crossed her arms across her chest and growled. "I don't care if you're Durin himself reborn. You aren't going in there without the Captain's OK."

Ori laid a hand on the guard's shoulder and stepped past her. "I am Ori, Daughter of Vori, Royal Scribe. Captain Lath is in the back garden, assisting with the new door. Perhaps I can assist you?"

The old hobbit tucked his thumbs into his weskit pocket. "I am Fortinbras Took. With me are Sheriff Clancy Proudfoot, Donnell Took, and Lotho Sackville-Baggins." Each one nodded in turn. "We have come to see to the health and safety of our kin, and to demand that you remove this group of _dwarves_ from Hobbiton, as they have been officially declared Disturbers of the Peace!" He punctuated this with a firm shake of his head, and the other three bobbled their heads as well.

"My wife is in that smial!" the one named Lotho shouted. "She was spirited away from me under suspicious circumstances, and I demand to see her!"

By this point, Ori was sorely lacking in both patience and diplomacy. She addressed Lotho first. "If your wife is Mistress Lobelia, she is needed to tend to Frodo, and does so of her own free will."

She turned to Lylo. "Go and see if Lobelia can come calm her husband down, please."

"As for you, Master Took, I really don't care who or what you are right now. This home-this _smail_ \- is the property of My Queen, and thus falls under the protection of her retinue. We will not be driven out, and you will not be allowed in until my orders change. If you would take issue with that, do so with Captain Lath. As I said, he is in the back garden. Lobelia will be out momentarily." The scribe crossed her arms and glared.

Lobelia stormed out of the house and collected Lotho by the ear. She dragged him off to side garden while the other three looked positively scandalized. Taking one last look at Ori, with Lylo now beside her, the others made their way around the house as well. Ori rolled her eyes and went to find a place to rest for a while. 


	10. Respect for other cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Lath thought he'd seen it all. Turns out he hasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. Let's explore stuffy "respectable" Hobbit culture, shall we?

Five minutes alone with his wife sent Lotho Sackville-Baggins scurrying back to his hobbit hole in shame. Lobelia smiled at Lylo as she passed her in the doorway. "I apologize for Lotho, Miss Lylo. He just forgets who's in charge, sometimes." They shared a wink, and Lobelia went to see if Frodo had been awakened by all the fuss.

Completely unaffected by the loss of one of their group, the Thain and his elders found the dwarrow in the back yard, where they were doing there best to assemble a new door from rough lumber and what little could be salvaged from the old door. 

The Thain stomped his hairy foot and cleared his throat. When he was ignored by the busy dwarves, he spoke up. "Excuse me? Which one of you is Captain Lath? I am Thain Fortinbras Took, and..."

Captain Lath dropped the bent iron he was holding and interrupted. "Thain? Does that mean you're in charge? Good! Do you have a smithy we could use? This bolt has had it, but we can fashion a new one easy enough."

"Now see here, _dwarf._ We have not even been properly introduced, and what's more, you are not even welcome here!" the Thain spluttered.

Lath crossed his arms over his chest. "We are here in service to the Queen Consort. I will not make the mistake of leaving her safety in the hands of _hobbits_ again. We may have the scum who hurt her as our prisoners, but it is abundantly clear that this is not the safe place you lot make it out to be."

"PRISONERS?" Donnell shouted. "You have taken prisoners? In the Shire?"

"Entirely unacceptable!" agreed Clancy. "You have no authority here, and that is simply NOT how it is done, besides!"

Thain Fortinbras backed them up. "IF a criminal act has been committed but not witnessed by the authorities, charges must be brought before the council, and the accused must have the opportunity to defend themselves! I've heard you more violent races just kill each other over nothing, but here in the Kindly West, we believe in proper justice! I demand to see these Men and hear their side of the story! We were told that one of them was injured by one of YOUR party yesterday, in plain sight of a dozen witnesses, but I have yet to see any proof of this _attack_ you folks are claiming happened last night! This is all highly improper! I want to speak to Bella, and I want those prisoners brought before council!"

Captain Lath looked the irate hobbit up and down and sucked his teeth. "You appear old enough for your wants not to hurt ya. You can speak to Her Majesty when she requests your presence, and you may see the prisoners after that. IF she allows it." He held up a hand against the coming outrage. "And if you suggest that my Queen is lying one. more. time? This place is gonna need a new leader. Am I clear?"

"Well I NEVER!" squeaked the Thain. But he backed away.

"No, I suppose you haven't." mumbled the Captain. He went back to work.

The three Hobbits had a quiet little conference and decided to regroup at the Great Smial. 

* * *

Lobelia made it back to Frodo's room just as he began to stir. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for him to shake off the medicinal tea's effects.

Frodo rubbed his eyes and stretched himself in every direction. When he was satisfied, he finally noticed Lobelia sitting there.

"Lobeeya!" He threw himself into her arms and hugged her tight around the neck. "Bad Men came! They hurt Auntie Bella, and they were mean to me, and then Auntie Bella wouldn't open her door, and then Miss Ori broke the big door, and then Mrs Burrowes gave me some tea, and then...well, that's all I can remember." He leaned back against her arms and looked her in the eye. "Is Auntie Bella OK now?"

Lobelia considered her words carefully. "Auntie Bella is resting, and she will need some time to heal, but she will be fine in time, I promise. I'm very proud of how brave you have been, my poppet." She touched the tip of his nose. "You missed luncheon and tea! Shall we see what we can find in the pantry?"

"Yes, please!" the fauntling hopped off the bed and made for the kitchen.

Lobelia followed, thanking Yavanna for the changes in her life (and for the changes in herself) that allowed her to be here now, helping when it was needed most.

* * *

Belle Gamgee was back in time to cook dinner for everyone, and put together a basket to send to the dwarrow camped in the woods.

Captain Lath updated Ori on the capture of the Men, the Thain's visit and dismissal, and pressed a small bundle into her hand before taking the basket and returning to the camp in the woods. He left the other two guards behind to finish the door, and to ensure there were enough bodies to make a rotation.

Ori unwrapped the little cloth and gasped. There lay the Queen's beads, little tufts of her beautiful honey colored hair still clasped inside them. She closed the cloth back around them, clenching her fist tightly. To touch a dwarrow's beads without permission was an insult. To try to remove them was assault. To **cut** them from someone's hair? Punishable by the loss of fingers. To cut them from the Queen's hair? That was treason in and of itself, regardless of whatever heinous acts they had committed. She took them to her room and placed them safely in a drawer. Bella would want them back, though maybe not right away.

* * *

The Captain could have found the camp by the shouting, no need to look for the fire. He stepped into the clearing and bellowed for silence. His dwarves fell in quickly, but the humans kept up their cursing and complaints.

"Gag them!" he ordered. "I brought dinner. Can't have them spoiling it." He made his way to the fire, and by the time he had set the basket down, there was blessed quiet.

While they ate, he told them about the Thain's visit. When the disbelieving grumbling subsided, he explained his plan.

"I have no intention of turning these assholes over to the hobbits. They will meet dwarven justice." He explained. "However, I don't expect new orders from the Queen until tomorrow at least. So for now, we wait here."

No one seemed inclined to feed the prisoners. He figured they'd keep. Especially now that he couldn't hear them complain. 


	11. Pain is temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover lets Bella wake and assesses her condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> This chapter may be tough for other survivors of assault.

"Bella should be awake soon." the healer said. "I will need to see to her wounds, and I'm sure she will feel better with you there."

Ori nodded and followed her into Bella's room, taking up her spot in the chair near the head of the bed. She took hold of her friend's hand and waited, while Clover bustled about gathering clean things to tend to her patient with.

They had lit the lamps against the gathering gloom before Bella began to stir. She moaned in pain, twisting her legs under the covers, and then her eyes flew open.

Ori squeezed her hand and tried to soothe her. "Shush now. You're safe. Frodo is safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I swear it."

Bella turned to look at her friend, and her eyes began to clear. The scribe was relieved to see that they looked pained, but not empty the way they were this morning.

The Queen tried to speak, but her mouth was nearly stuck shut from the medicine and lack of water. She shifted her gaze to the pitcher beside the bed, and Clover realized her need.

Once she had drank her fill, she dropped back onto the pillow. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"Only through the day," Clover answered. "and once you've been tended to and had a bite to eat, I expect you to sleep through the night as well. You need to heal."

Bella attempted to sit up. "No, no more poppy. I need a clear head." she insisted.

Mrs. Burrowes set her hands on her hips. "Bella Baggins, a Queen you may be, but in this situation, I outrank you. Now, we will see to your stitches and any other needs you may have, you will eat, and IF you are cooperative I may let you issue new orders to your dwarves before we put you out for the night!"

Ori snorted.

Bella looked appropriately cowed and settled back down to be examined.

She meant to deal with it stoically, with gritted teeth. Her shaking limbs and leaking eyes were the only indications of her pain until Clover had her roll over to finish her work. Then she sobbed into the pillow while Ori stroked her back and whispered encouragement in her ear. 

After what felt like an eternity to her, Bella was clean, relieved, redressed and propped up against the headboard. The healer gathered the dirty things and left, promising to return with some dinner.

"Well, Ori, you're going to have to fill me in on all that's happened today so I can make some decisions. Apparently," she glanced at the door, "I'll be unconscious again for a while."

The scribe related all that had happened while Bella had slept, sparing no details. By the time she was finished, Clover had returned with dinner.

Bella considered claiming she wasn't hungry, but figured that would only get her another lecture, and she was in far too much pain for that. So she took the offered bowl and ate a little while she sorted her thoughts. When she had eaten all she could, she returned the bowl to the healer and asked to be left alone with Ori.

"Sweet Yavanna, I don't know how to handle this. I've killed giant spiders, gutted Orcs, and riddled with a dragon, for Mahal's sake! I've been wounded! I've known pain! But this?" the tears came again. "This is...humiliating and... and I CAN'T STOP CRYING, DAMNIT!"

Ori took her hand again. "You are the bravest, strongest, most amazing person I know, Bella. You will get through this, I swear."

Bella snatched her hand away. "You don't understand, do you? I SUBMITTED Ori! I let them do whatever they wanted to me, and I didn't fight them! Thorin could never forgive me for that!" she cried in earnest now, deep wracking sobs that tore at her friend's heart.

"You did what you had to do. What any of us would have done. You put yourself in harm's way to keep your family safe. It was brave, it was selfless, and Thorin could NEVER blame you for it. You are not broken, or spoiled, or whatever else you might be thinking. You have survived brutal torture, and you will rise to see your tormentors punished." 

Bella calmed a little. "I hope I can believe that one day. Thank you, my friend." 

They were both quiet for awhile, listening to the sounds of Lobelia putting Frodo to bed.

The Queen turned a watery smile to her companion. "It's good to hear him laugh. He has been through so much. Bringing Lobelia back was a good call. Now,"

The scribe lived up to her title by producing parchment, ink and quill from somewhere deep in the folds of her clothing faster than Bella could finish the sentence. 

"about those new orders..." Bella trailed off. 

"What? I'm prepared!" Ori pointed out.

"You are a wonder, Ori, daughter of Vori. That's what you are. I don't know what I would do without you." Bella graced her with a gentle smile.

Understanding that now was not the time to burden the Queen with the reminder that the punishment for her failures would surely end her service, _if not her life,_ Ori simply nodded.

* * *

Ori had written down the last of the Queen's orders when the healer reappeared, tea in one hand and vial of poppy in the other. She perched on the edge of the bed expectantly.

"I believe it is time to rest again, Bella...Um.. Tomorrow we will see if we can get you on your feet for a bit!" Clover seemed to be stalling now.

Taking the hint, Ori excused herself to prepare for bed.

Bella smiled, "Well I do appreciate the tea this time. Poppy drops are vile!" She reached for the cup.

"Bella, the tea is penny royal, very strong." the healer stated.

The Queen withdrew her hand. "Surely not?"

Clover sighed. "We must address the possibility, and waiting is not wise."

Bella stiffened. "I will drink the tea. The world has no need of more monsters spawned from evil acts. Better to snuff a spark than try to quell a wildfire."

Clover added the poppy and left her alone.

Later, when the lamps were out and the smial was quiet, she hugged herself tightly and wondered how she could be so weak as to prevent the birth of an innocent soul simply because she was frightened. 

_no wonder Mahal has not seen fit to bless us with a child. no more monsters indeed._


	12. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's ordered are carried out. No one is happy.

* * *

The sitting room had been rearranged for the Queen to hold court. Bella sat in her father's armchair, draped in her robes of office, clean hair neatly braided and with her crown upon her head. At her left Ori sat at a desk, prepared to record the proceedings. On her right stood Asha, Daughter of Misha, her face carefully blank. Other guards were scattered about the room, all at attention. Lobelia kept Frodo in the gardens to play, and Clover had gone home now that Bella was on her feet.

In the center of all of this sat Fortinbras Took, looking decidedly put out. He had brought Sheriff Proudfoot and Donnell Took back with him.

Bella broke the silence. "Thain Took, we have called this court to address your concerns about my person, and to see to it that justice is done in a way that we can both agree on. Erebor has no interest in damaging the relations between our people by failing to communicate our intentions properly."

The Thain made to speak, but the Queen held up a hand to forestall him.

"It is imperative that you understand that this is a formal court, not afternoon tea."

The power in that statement had the Thain clacking his mouth shut, but his his face took on the look of someone eating a lemon. The other two mimicked him.

"First let me assure you that I am recovering well, thanks to Mrs. Burrowes. She will be well compensated for her time and dedication." 

Fortinbras seemed to soften a bit at the news that she was going to be well.

"Secondly, the Men who attacked me and injured Frodo are in our custody, and will be punished according to dwarven law. They need only wait until I am strong enough to exact their sentence, although others have offered to do it in my place." Bella glanced at Asha and Ori in turn. "As soon as I am able, we will take them and depart. Their deaths need not be within your borders. Certainly that is agreeable to us all?"

The Thain crossed his arms. "You know full well it is not, Bella!"

Asha bristled. "You will address Her Majesty properly!"

The Queen intervened. "I am also his kin and he my elder. I will allow it." She nodded at Fortinbras to continue.

"I am glad you will recover, of course. But this notion of dwarven _justice_ is appalling. There has been no trial. There are no witnesses, and yet you speak of a death sentence! Even if these Men are guilty of what you claim, you have survived it. Should it really cost them their lives?" The Thain looked pained, but earnest. His support hobbits were bobbing their heads in agreement.

Only the combined centuries of training they shared kept the Queen's guards from snatching the hobbit up by his hair. Gasps and cursing, however, came in waves.

"I and my nephew are the injured parties here. It is our justice they should face! I tell you this as a courtesy, one leader to another. I understand that our ways differ, but it should be no concern of yours either way, since the criminals are Men." Bella said.

Donnell scoffed. "You and your nephew are hobbits. Not _dwarves."_

"And they may be Men, but they are from Bree, and relations with the town must be considered." added Clancy.

The Thain seemed to draw strength from their vocal support. "I'm afraid I cannot allow guardianship of young Frodo to pass to someone who plans to raise him in such a violent culture. If you insist on absconding with these Men and executing them without a trial, I can't stop you. But I can keep Frodo here where he belongs. He has settled in quite well with the Sackville-Baggins, even you must agree with that, since they have him now."

The quiet that fell after his statement was complete, like all the air had left the room at once.

The dwarrow (knowing the full extent of what had happened) were horrified.

The hobbits looked absolutely smug.

Bella's heart hammered in her head and edges of her vision blackened. She closed her eyes and focused on her breath. The entire room waited for her to speak. When she did, the words slipped between clenched teeth.

"Am I to understand that, for the sake of two **_rapists_** and child abusers, you are willing to try and keep my family from me?" She pinned the Thain with a devastated look. "You doubt my word?"

"Me?" Thain Took said. "No, I don't, Bella, I swear it. But our laws demand you prove it. And death is not an appropriate sentence for an attack you survived, especially when some could argue that they were attacked first by your companion."

Ori snapped the quill she was using in half. _my fault_

The Queen considered her options. She could not take Frodo by force. The Shire was under the protection of the Dunedain, and Erebor needed to maintain good relations with the Rangers. Not to mention it would mean they could never return. She was rather unbothered by the idea, but this was Frodo's home, and he should have the right to come back to it.

She also couldn't imagine leaving him here.

"I will agree to your trial, Thain. Not because it is right, but because you have extorted it." Bella snapped. "The prisoners will be delivered into your custody, but my guards will make certain they stay there. We will conduct _your_ trial tomorrow, while memories are fresh and evidence is obvious. No one will be admitted to the proceedings except for those directly involved. This is not a dispute over a poorly baked pie, and I would keep whatever dignity I have left."

Thain Took rose from his chair and inclined his head. "Agreed. Shall we say, after second breakfast, then?"

Bella nodded. "We will be there."

* * *

The Queen spent the afternoon resting while everyone else saw her will carried out. By dinnertime they were all ready to report in and Bella felt ready to eat a normal meal at the table.

"I know you are all eager to update me on our progress, but I encourage you to remember that we have very small company." Bella smiled warmly at Frodo, who was perched on a stool next her.

Captain Lath started them off as he dropped some ham onto his plate and passed the platter on. "Our _guests_ are with Sheriff Proudfoot in his secure room. Morlun and Sorlun are on guard for the night."

Vastrig, son of Thig and Golik, son of Rorik explained that they had finished a makeshift door for security purposes, but that they intended to replace it with one of proper dwarven quality while Bella convalesced. 

The food was good and the conversation that of folks long accustomed to each other. Lobelia fit right in as if they were lifelong friends and not recently reconciled adversaries. 

"Do any of you sew? Beyond the basics, of course. I have a little project that needs doing tonight." Bella asked in between bites of mashed turnips.

"I do, your Majesty!" Loug, son of Doug mumbled around a mouthful of bread.

The Queen nodded. "Good. I will give you instructions after the meal." She turned to Lobelia. "Please come with us to the Great Smial tomorrow? Our _meeting_ may be tense, and I would feel much better if Frodo had you to look after him."

"Of course." Lobelia answered.

Frodo stopped devouring his meat pie long enough to ask, "Are we going to visit my cousins? Can Sam come too?"

"No, my little acorn. We are going to see the Thain and do what is needed to make sure you can go home with us, so Sam may not go. But I'm sure there will be plenty of time for playing with your cousins while we adults are busy doing boring paperwork." Bella told him.

"OK...can I take my new toys?" 

Bella's mind went to the tiny Thorin toy that was currently laying in her bed, and then proceeded to spiral downward into the Hell the Men had left behind. Her vision narrowed and her heart hammered in her head. 

When her fork clattered to the table, all conversation ceased while attention became focused on her.

She tried to control her breathing. She tried to clear her throat. She succeeded at neither, and felt herself slipping away. She became vaguely aware of the room emptying of everyone but Ori, who was on one knee at her side.

"Bella?" Ori put a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, come back to us now. You are safe, Frodo is safe. Breathe with me now, ok?"

After a few minutes of focused breathing and Ori's soothing words, the blackness receded and Bella was once again herself, though she felt like a pale imitation.

"I think I would like to retire to my room." she said as she wiped her eyes. "Please send Loug when he is done eating."

Ori helped her stand and kept her steady on the way back to her room. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness." 

The half-hearted slap she got for her impertinence was better than nothing.


	13. Meanwhile, Back at the Mountain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luoc arrives at Erebor  
> Dis is devastated for her sister  
> Thorin makes plans  
> The Company helps

Luoc bypassed the rookery and settled on the battlements, calling for the Princess. A nearby guard tried to relieve him of the letter only to be rewarded with a nasty peck. "Royal letter. Not for you." He smoothed himself back down and began calling for Dis again.

Sucking on his fingertip, the guard muttered, "Blasted things. FINE! I will send for the Princess!" He turned on his heel and disappeared down the stairs.

The other lookouts were terribly grateful when the Princess arrived, since the raven's ceaseless calling had worn out its welcome in the first few minutes.

Dis approached the raven. "May I have my letter, raven? I appreciate your dedication, but surely you could have left it with the messenger's guild?"

Luoc's eyes flickered over the assembled dwarrow. "Private for the Princess. Scribe sent to you."

Dis was confused. She removed the message from the raven's pack and dismissed him to the rookery to rest. The letter she took back to her rooms.

* * *

Nearly an hour after reading the letter, Dis still had absolutely no idea how to tell Thorin about what had happened. She hardly knew what to do with the information herself. 

Fuming, crying, pacing, and throwing valuable objects at other valuable objects had done nothing to clear her head of the rage and despair she felt. Thorin would be devastated, but he had to be told. She squared her shoulders and left for the King's study.

* * *

Thorin and Balin looked up from their work in surprise when Dis entered. Dwalin was standing stoically in the corner as always.

"I'm sorry sister! Did we have a meeting?" Thorin smiled. "Not that we need to schedule time together, just...you know.." the look on her face made him lose his thoughts. "What's wrong?" 

Dis stood nervously, like a petitioner would when he knew his request was unwanted. "I received a letter from Ori. There has been an attack."

Balin gasped. 

Dwalin cursed.

Thorin seemed to process that for a moment before saying, "Ori? But she's safe in the Shire!" Then the stones fell into place. He leapt to his feet. "BELLA? Bella has been hurt? What in Mahal's name is going on, Dis? Explain! NOW!"

Dis sat in a nearby chair. "She lives. But she will never be the same."

It took only moments to impart what little she knew, but the weight of it nearly crushed them all.

Thorin seemed frozen in place, his body taut with rage but his eyes full of tears.

Dwalin began to pace, muttering unspeakable things in Kudzhul. 

Balin left to cancel the rest of the day's meetings, after which he planned on visiting the practice field. Something needed hitting. Repeatedly.

Thorin swept the contents of his desk into the floor, heedless of the damage to official papers and expensive inkwells. "How quickly can we get to her?" He looked at Dwalin with pleading eyes.

"On horseback, sleeping in the saddle, with new mounts at every stop?" Dwalin ran a hand down his face. "Two fucking months. At least."

The King's knees refused to hold him anymore and he seemed to shrink as he collapsed into his chair. "I can't help her, can I?" He put his head in his hands in defeat.

Dwalin stepped in where his King faltered. "We can't get to her as soon as we'd like, but we can set out to meet her, get you two together as soon as possible. In the meantime, we need more information."

"You're right, we do." said Dis. "I will send Ravens to the Shire."

"Send for the Company, Dwalin. I would like their help with planning." Thorin commanded. "We will meet in the small council chambers in two hours."

When left alone, Thorin gathered paper and ink from the floor. He needed to write to Bella, since it was all he really could do. He had never been one to talk about his feelings, much less write them down. But for her, he would try.

* * *

The members of the Company had remained a family of choice, seeing each other often and meeting for dinner once a month without fail. They were all concerned at the cause for a royal summons, especially on such short notice. More than that, they were told the meeting was for Company only, no extended family allowed. That certainly didn't bode well at all.

Once everyone had arrived and found a seat, Thorin spoke:

"I received news from Ori today." He read them the letter, and chaos erupted.

Among the cursing, flying water goblets, and increasingly more elaborate revenge plans, Dori sat silently.

"SILENCE!" bellowed the King. "Bella needs us, and we have to figure out how to help her."

Cups were retrieved, chairs were righted, and an angry but focused group returned to the table.

Dori spoke first. "My King, I will gladly do whatever may be needed, but I must ask...what will become of my sister? Ori has failed, it's true, but she was never trained to be a bodyguard! Surely you can offer her some mercy?" His look became positively pleading.

The King blew out a long breath. "To be honest, Dori, I had not even begun to consider what is to be done with her. My thoughts are focused on my wife and a nephew I have yet to meet, but have already failed to keep safe. I will decide about Ori when I have all the information required to make an informed judgement, not before."

Dori did not appear to take much comfort from that, but nodded stiffly anyway.

Kili was next. "Maybe one of the Eagles would carry you! They could make the trip in no time at all!" He looked very excited about his idea, but no one else did.

Balin explained. "The Eagles of Manwe are a sentient race, Kili. They are people, not beasts of burden. Their King is very proud, and very reluctant to involve his subjects in the affairs of others. I have no doubt they would honor our defensive pact against the Dark forces, but this is a private matter, for all that it pains me to say so. No, they can not help us with this."

The brief moment of happiness drained right out of Kili, and he settled into sullen silence.

Ever the one to poke the oliphant in the room, Bofur cleared his throat and did just that. "The damage is done. We can't get to the Shire before they leave. I understand everyone's desire to DO something, anything, really. But I'm not sure what running off to meet her is going to accomplish."

Gloin answered that. "Only someone who has not felt the touch of their One could think so logically. Our Queen may not need us, but our King needs to see her." He looked at Thorin softly. "It is bad enough to separated from your One when you believe them to be safe. To know they are hurt and not move mountains to be by their side is unthinkable, even for a King."

"Just so." the King agreed.

It was finally decided that Thorin and four others (Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Kili) would be the ones to make the trip. Plans would begin immediately, but they would wait for word from Ori before departing.

Before he dismissed them all, the King begged their discretion. "There will be no hiding the fact that there was an attack on our Queen, but the details need not leave this family. Ori has warned us that Bella feels shamed by this, and though we all know she has no reason to be, I would spare her what grief I can."

As they walked back to the royal chambers, Kili asked Thorin about adding a member. "I know that Tauriel will want to go, and without Oin, we could use a medic."

"Good to see you had sense enough not to speak for her in the meeting, brother." Fili chortled. "You must get tired of being beaten by your One."

A slender figure stepped out from an alcove. "Apparently not, as he continues to vex me at every opportunity." Tauriel smiled warmly and fell into step with them. "I would follow him regardless. Where are we going?"

"To get Bella." Thorin answered. "Kili will explain. In private."

They finished the walk in silence, all off to separate tasks and rooms. There was much to be done.


	14. It Only Matters How You Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thain Took gets his trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SURVIVOR'S STORY

The Queen Consort of Erebor arrived at the Great Smial in her full finery, surrounded by ten gleaming dwarven warriors and assisted by a dwarrowdam in scribe's robes. 

They were escorted inside by Donnell Took, whose gracious offer to store their weapons for them was met with a derisive snort and acknowledged no further. Two guards were sent to watch over Frodo. Loug and Captain Lath took up positions just inside the council chamber door, and Asha and Lylo would be within arm's reach of the Queen at all times.

Bella took her seat at the petitioner's table, Ori sat to her left, Asha to her right, and Lylo stood strong at her back. She was grateful for Captain Lath's security plans. She felt safe, but not stifled. 

Thain Took stepped into the room and took his place, flanked by Donnell on his right and Sheriff Clancy on his left. "Welcome to Council, Your Majesty. Your guards may wait outside."

"The majority of my guards ARE outside, Thain. Those that remain will continue to do so, as they are witnesses." Bella's tone brooked no argument.

The Thain sighed. "Fine." He turned to an an archway on his right. "Bring in the Men, please."

Morlun stepped through the archway, followed by two clean well dressed Men and then by Sorlun. They crossed the room and the Men seated themselves at the respondent's table. The dwarrow brothers placed themselves on either side of them, effectively blocking them from the Queen's view.

The grumbling from her dwarrow at the fine state of the bastards who attacked her made her glad she had warned them about how this would go. She prayed they would hold, because she knew it was only going to get worse.

"State your grievance for the record, Mistress Baggins." The Thain prompted.

Bella stood with both hands on the table in front of her. "I accuse the two Men present, Harand and Fielder, of breaking into my home during the wee hours of the morning two days ago. They injured my nephew, Frodo Baggins, and used threats against his life to rape me. One of them stole the beads from my hair. I demand justice for their crimes." She sat back down and held both her friend's hands for support while hearing the response.

The Thain looked to the Men. "And how do you respond to these accusations?"

Fielder stood to speak. "Look, we don't really know what all the fuss is about. We don't know nothing about no hurt kid, and yeah, we fucked her, but it ain't rape when it's offered, is it? We went by her house to apologize for offending her, you see. But she was sorry Harand got hurt and suggested she could make it up to us." He scoffed. "If anything, we ought to be compensated for the way we was treated by them damn dwarves!" He crossed his arms and plunked back down in his chair.

"So it is your contention that you have never met nor harmed Frodo Baggins, that you had consensual relations with Bella Baggins, that you stole nothing from her person, and that you are indeed, the wronged party here? Is that correct?" asked the Thain.

Harand answered. "Damn right, and don't forget my broken arm. We got witnesses to that!"

"We will address them one by one, then." The Thain said. "Bella, can you prove it was these Men who harmed Frodo?"

"Yes I can. I need only a tracing of Master Fielder's left hand." Bella nodded to Ori, who stepped over to the respondents table. 

She placed a sheet of parchment on the table, and Fielder reluctantly laid his hand atop it, no doubt spurred on by Morlun's hand on his shoulder. Once the tracing was done, Ori returned to the other table and began to cut it out. While she did that, Lobelia brought Frodo into the room, careful to keep one of his guards between him and the sight of the Men.

Standing where the council could see them, but the accused could not be seen by the fauntling, Lobelia asked Frodo gently. "My brave boy, may I show them why your sides are sore?" When he nodded, she lifted his shirt and turned to expose each side. The hand tracing was passed to her, and she quickly showed them how neatly it fit within the hand shaped bruise on the child. It was obviously far too large for any hobbit or dwarf to have made. She tossed the paper aside and straightened Frodo's clothes. "Now, can you tell me how those bruises happened?"

Frodo tucked his head into her shoulder and shook his head no. 

"That won't be necessary. Take him back out, please." The Thain wrote a few things down, and addressed Bella again. "Do you have proof that they stole your...beads?"

"I do." she replied, and Captain Lath walked to the front.

He placed a small cloth bundle on the table, and opened it reverently. "These are Her Majesty's beads. They show her family, her accomplishments, and her marriage to our King. My men retrieved them from these bastards when we found them in the woods. You'll notice they still have her hair in them, and she can show you the places where her hair was cut." 

The hobbits leaned forward and inspected the beads.

Sheriff Clancy questioned Captain Lath. "Is it true you accosted these men in the woods, beat them, stripped them, and tied them to trees? With no proper authority to arrest them, much less abuse them?"

Lath's jaw flexed in his fury. "It is true I apprehended two criminals, searched them for stolen goods, and secured them using the means at my disposal. As for authority? I follow my Queen's orders."

Satisfied, they waved him away. The Captain wrapped the beads back up gently and tucked them back into his breastplate.

The Thain scribbled something else down and addressed Bella again. "Now, as to the most grievous charge, that of rape. Have you any way to prove that they are lying about your consent?"

The Queen rose shakily to her feet. This was the part she dreaded. This was the part she wasn't sure she could get through. But she had to. Lylo reached forward, unclasped her cloak and gently removed it. Bella stepped out from behind the table and toward the Council, stopping where she could be seen by all. She raised her chin and drew a deep breath through her nose.

"I am a married hobbit. I have invited no one but my husband into my bed. These Men forced themselves into my room and held my nephew hostage to ensure my cooperation with their torture. It was not consensual, it was not a favor or an offer of apology, and I have the bruises to prove it."

She turned her back to the table and lifted her hair to expose the bruising on her neck. Letting her hair fall, she turned back to face them. Tears gathered in her eyes as she reached for the ties on her wrap skirt. Slowly, painfully, she unwrapped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Underneath it was a very strange pair of close fitting pants. They provided some modesty, but had large cutouts that exposed the bone of her hips and the curve of her upper thigh. Each of the openings exposed garishly colored bruises that looked very painful. She turned in place, tears streaming down her face but head held high. When she had made the full circle, she spoke again.

"I can also call Mrs. Clover Burrowes to speak at length about the damage they inflicted, if you care to hear it."

The council hobbits turned an alarming shade of green. The Thain swallowed hard and quietly said, "Thank you, but I don't believe we need any more proof. Please, redress. We will retire to my study and return with a verdict and any corresponding punishments. There are refreshments available in the dining room."

The three dwarrowdams rushed to help their Queen put her clothing back to rights and escort her outside for some air. Loug and Lath leading the way.

The Un brothers kept the Men seated at the table with heavy hands on their shoulders and death glares.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed by the time they were recalled to hear the verdicts.

The council stepped into the room, and while Clancy and Donnell took their seats, Fortinbras approached Bella and handed her some papers. "The adoption papers, lass. I'm sorry. I never should have tried to keep them from you, no matter what anyone else said." Ori tucked the papers into one of her voluminous sleeves and the Thain made his way to the front table.

"I apologize for the delay. The verdicts are as follows: we find that we believe The Queen's version of events, and that she has provided sufficient proof to demand punishment for the wrong done her. Master Harand, Master Fielder, this council finds you guilty of trespass, assaulting a child, theft, and rape. Your complaint against Her Majesty's guards is dismissed."

"Thank you." said Bella.

Thain Took continued. "As to your punishment, you are hereby banished from these lands forever more. All Rangers and Bounders will be informed of your status, and should you try to return, you will be removed by force."

Fielder laughed out loud. "You mean, you're just sending us home? That's our punishment? This was a joke. We got no reason to come back to this fucking hole anyway."

  
"Banishment is the most severe sentence this council can set forth." Donnell stated.

"We are not a violent people. The only murder on record was over 500 years ago, and even then the decision was banishment." the Thain explained. "Our laws never seemed so inadequate before, but they are our laws and I must honor them." He looked older somehow, in that moment. "You are all dismissed. Can I assume your guards would be willing to escort these...Men...out of the Shire, Your Majesty?"

Bella flashed a feral smile. "Yes, of course, Thain Took. We would be happy to help."

* * *

Captain Lath, Loug, Morlun, and Sorlun escorted the Men to Bree. When they reached the walls of the town, the dwarves subdued the unsuspecting criminals and continued down the East Road to Weather Top, where they were met by Tamri, son of Dromri, and Ustal, son of Keal. 

"So, it went as Her Majesty predicted, then?" asked Tamri, holding out a heavy looking pair of shackles.

Morlun nodded as he took the restraints and kicked Harand's feet out from under him. 

Sorlun did the same to Fielder. "Aye, it did. But they underestimated our Queen, they did. You should have seen her, proud and defiant in the face of the lies this scum told."

"Of course they lied. Maggots." Ustal spat.

Harand and Fielder were too busy being roughly shackled hand and foot to try and defend themselves. The fact that Lath had taken the precaution to gag them didn't help their cause, either.

The prisoners were secured to the remains of ancient columns, and the dwarrow settled in to wait for the rest of their party. They had enough food for a week, and there was plenty of game on the surrounding plains. The Queen should be ready to travel before they were forced to hunt, anyway.

"Good job with the camp, by the way." the Captain said. "The shackles are nice, too."

Tamri smiled. "I spent a few hours at the forge in Bree this morning. Figured it would make them easier to handle if we decide to take them anywhere."

"We may have to. The Queen means to see to them herself, but that may change." Lath agreed. "If it does, we'll drag their asses all the way back to the Lonely Mountain if we have to. I'm sure the KIng would be delighted to meet them."

There were murmurs of agreement all around.


	15. Resilience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days have passed since the trial.  
> Those same two days have passed since the mountain received the news by raven, and the ravens they sent in return have arrived in the Shire

Two days after the hobbit council trial the Queen's raven led a conspiracy of six into the gardens of Bag-End. As they settled into fruit trees and along the fences, Korac called for her Queen. 

From the study, Ori heard the calls, but they sounded more like death knells to her. Her judgement had arrived, no doubt. No more pretending all would be well. She capped her inkwell and went to hear her fate.

The appearance of six overly large talking ravens had already begun to attract attention by the time Bella and Ori made their way to Korac, but the Queen was focused on the bird. 

"Good afternoon, Mistress Korac! I am very happy to see you and your friends!" she offered the raven a few bits of meat from a bowl, and passed it on to someone else to see to the others.

Korac swallowed and tilted her head. "The Mountain worries. I bring enough fliers to make them worry less. Two days flight in good weather."

Bella brightened at the news. Her family had sent enough ravens to stay in near constant contact with them, even considering the two day flight time. She went to each raven in turn, collecting letters and introducing herself to ones she had not met.

She had greeted five birds and had two letters so far, when she came upon the sixth. "Master Cormic!" She wanted to hug the King's raven, but that would be highly inappropriate. She settled for offering her cheek for him to nuzzle. 

"Letter for you." the raven croaked. "King sends his love."

Bella's eyes bugged out. Thorin rarely said such things to her, much less trusting them to a messenger. She felt like it spoke of his fears more loudly than any shout could have. "Thank you, Master Cormic. That means a lot to me." She collected his letter and went back inside, Ori a constant support at her elbow, though she was eerily quiet.

She remained silent while she settled Bella comfortably in her father's armchair. The Queen may be mobile, but she was still very sore from her wounds. 

"Let's see," Bella said, as she checked the seals on the three scrolls. "One from Thorin to me, one from Dis to me, and one from Dis to you!" she handed the last one over.

Ori grasped the parchment as if it were a snake. "I'll read this in my room, if you don't mind?"

Bella was already working on Thorin's seal. "Sure, sure. I'll be fine." She waved her away.

* * *

To: Bella, Daughter of Belladonna, Queen Consort of Erebor

From: Thorin, Son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain

My brave, beautiful, brilliant Bella,

I love you. I need you to understand that NOTHING would ever change that. I know what you have been through will try to plant a seed of doubt in your heart. You must not let it. 

While you are recovering, I will be making my way to you with all due haste. You must forgive me for letting you go alone, and once we are together, I swear to spend the rest of my life making up for my continued failings.

If you are able to leave before I get to you, we will meet on the road. The ravens will help us stay in touch in the meantime.

Please take care of yourself, and know that you are my One, my jewel. Your love is the most precious thing in my life. No words or deeds by any other man can change that I swear it.

Ever yours,

Thorin

* * *

To: Bella, Daughter of Belladonna, Queen Consort of Erebor

From: Dis, Daughter of Heris, Princess of Erebor.

Sister,

Please use these ravens to stay in touch with us regularly, both in the Shire and on the road. 

We were devastated to hear that you had been attacked, and the family sends their love. I believe Thorin means to travel to you, but rest assured Fili, Balin and I will keep the mountain standing until you return.

You are one of the most incredible women I know Bella. You will get through this, I swear it.

Please write when you can,

Dis

* * *

Bella folded her letters together and set them on the side table to think. She hadn't realized exactly how guilty she had been feeling since the rape, but Thorin's words were like a stinging salve. That he knew exactly what she needed to hear was a testament to the kind of man he was. And Dis, sweet no-nonsense Dis, with her stoic words of encouragement! Despite all that had happened, in that moment, Bella felt very lucky and very loved.

Ten seconds later she had a lap full of jabbering fauntling and all the world seemed right again. _at least for now_

* * *

To: Ori, Daughter of Vori, Royal Scribe

From: Dis, Daughter of Heris, Princess of Erebor

Ori,

Thank you for your letter. It was better that the news reached my brother in a controlled way. 

The King requests that you send a detailed account of the events that have transpired since your arrival in the Shire, and to continue to update him daily until he is reunited with your party.

No decisions will be made about you until he has all the facts.

Please continue your duties as usual unless the Queen objects.

Thank you,

Dis

* * *

The impersonal tone of the missive prevented Ori from feeling any relief at knowing her punishment had been postponed. Dis may not have passed on a verdict, but the letter still felt like an indictment for all it didn't say.

She put the letter with her things and went to the study. It would take some time to put the last four days in words, and she meant to send as many as the ravens could carry.


	16. Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella leaves Bag-End  
> Somebody gets what's coming to them

Bella took one last look at the shiny new green door to Bag-End before placing the key in Lobelia's outstretched hand. "You have done my family a great service, and I can think of no better way to repay you. You will be THE Baggins of Bag-End." She closed Lobelia's fingers around the key and squeezed. "Find your happiness, and thank you so much for helping me hold on to mine."

Her one time enemy was red faced and teary eyed when she drew Bella into a very tight hug. "I..I...Thank you." She held Bella at arm's length. "You are a beautiful Queen, and a wonderful person, and I am grateful to have learned that." She let go of Bella and squatted down to hug Frodo goodbye. "And you, little Master! You be sure to be on your best behavior for your Auntie Bella, OK?"

Frodo reached up and grabbed Bella's hand. "I will, I promise! We're gonna see ELVES!" He bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Well, then, you'd best be off, I suppose!" Lobelia rose to her feet. She looked back at Bella. "Are you sure about this? Don't you want the smial to go to Frodo?"

Bella smiled. "Frodo will not be of age for another 25 years. It makes no sense for the place to sit empty all that time. And there is no guarantee he will even want it, after being raised in a dwarven city." Her eyes misted at the thought of home. "If he does want to return to the Shire one day? We will see to it he has the funds to build his own smial. I have what personal items I wanted, and you can do what you want with the rest. Just...be happy. I mean it, OK?"

  
Lobelia's face brightened even more. "Well! The door will always be open to you and yours, of course. Tea is at four, don't bother knocking!"

* * *

Bella's smaller group made it to Weather Top by teatime. They spent the afternoon hours setting up the Queen's tent and enjoying the breathtaking views. Bella couldn't help but think that journeying as a Queen Consort was far superior to travelling as a burglar, though she was by far the best cook in this bunch, with no Bombur to compete with. She enjoyed taking her turn at feeding everyone, since she wasn't really allowed to do much else. It was nice to feel useful.

The prisoners were kept out of Bella's sight and hearing, though she did inquire about them."Have they been treated well?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, though they surely didn't deserve it." Captain Lath answered.

Bella smirked. "Well, I wanted them fighting fit! Wouldn't be fair otherwise, would it?"

"Don't see what fair's got to do with it, but I am looking forward to the show!" Lath winked.

When dark began to fall in earnest, Bella took Frodo to her tent to get him settled for the night.

When she reappeared a few minutes later, she was the vision of a dwarven shield maiden. Her honey gold curls were pulled back into complex warrior's braids, and her mithril shirt gleamed in the torchlight. She wore leather breeches and Sting was strapped securely on her hip.

She left a guard with Frodo and crossed to the other side of the camp, Ori ever present at her side.

The other dwarrow had arranged themselves into a large ring around a space mostly cleared of rubble. On his knees in the middle was a frightened, angry man.

Bella stepped into the ring. "Harand of Bree. It is time for you to answer for your crimes." 

The Man glared at her balefully from beneath his fallen hair. "Don't see why you dragged me all the way out here. Could have had one of your sawed off little runts do me in on the road." He spit. "I reckon royalty's gotta make a scene, though, don't it? Well, get on with it, then!" He lifted his chin, exposing his neck.

He dropped his gaze when a familiar sword clattered on the ground in front of him. He snatched it up and gained his feet. 

Bella settled into an easy fighting stance. "Rape is not about sex. It's about power. You said it yourself when you told me you expected me to 'make up' for the insult Ori had given you." She circled to the right as he brought up his guard. "You had thought to break me, to make me fear you. I would see now if you can still do that, without a child to hide behind."

Harand bellowed and bum rushed at her, but she sidestepped him easily. The dwarrow he ran into simply tossed him back to the middle and went back to cheering and jeering. 

The Man was twice her height, but he had no real skill. Bella had survived the trail by fire that was the Quest for Erebor, and she had spent three days a week ever since training with Dwalin and other Masters of the art of weapons. Her stitches were gone, and any lingering soreness drowned in the sea of adrenaline she was feeling.

Harand never landed a single blow on her. She darted in and out of his guard with such speed and efficiency he didn't even know where she was at most of the time. In a few short minutes she had cut him in a dozen places, and when she had proven her supremacy, a quick slash to the hamstrings had him back on the ground again. 

The Man howled in pain and fury, dropping his sword and clutching at the backs of legs, where blood flowed freely down over his hands and soaked the ground. 

Bella stepped forward and planted one big hairy foot in the middle of Harand's chest. She pressed the razor sharp tip of Sting against his neck. "THIS is why I am Queen," she leaned into the blade and felt his throat give way. As he choked and sputtered, she found a strange sense of peace. "I do what must be done, no matter how distasteful. " She shoved the blade home and watched the light in his eyes go out. 

"Take the carcass out some distance and leave it for the carrion eaters." She wiped her blade, turned on her heel and went toward her tent. "I think we will leave the other one to Thorin."

The guards were happy to follow those orders, and they spent the rest of the evening taking bets on just exactly _how_ their King might go about obtaining vengeance for his One. By the time the last voices stilled, the list was very long indeed. 

Bella approached the guard at her tent. "Did he wake?" she asked.

"Not a peep, Your Majesty." answered Lylo. "Sounds like you made short work of the bastard, ma'am. Just like I knew you would." She inclined her head and grinned.

"It needed doing." said Bella. "And I needed to do it. I guess I'm more dwarf than hobbit these days, aren't I?"

Lylo smiled wider then. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"Never!" snorted Bella in mock offense, but she bypassed the tent and walked out to the edges of the torchlight.

She found a proper sized bit of rock and sat down to clean her sword. Ori came and sat with her. They were quiet for awhile, listening to the others and their betting.

Bella sighed. "I thought...well I'm not sure what I thought..." she seemed to fold in on herself a bit. "I don't feel different. I thought killing that son of a bitch would...I don't know...help? Make me feel less ashamed? I mean, I'm not sorry he's dead, and I'm not sorry I'm the one that cut his lying throat, but...shouldn't I feel better?"

"You've never liked killing people, Bella." Ori said. "And revenge doesn't make the pain go away. Though it may be easier to live with knowing you prevented him from harming someone else."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for, isn't it?" The Queen stood up and sheathed her sword again. "Time to get some sleep. I am more eager than ever to get home." 


	17. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives in Rivendell

Thorin and company had been in Rivendell a scant few hours before the welcome horn sounded again. Feeling like a dwarfling on Yule morning, he dropped what he was doing and ran for the entrance halls, Dwalin and the rest hot on his heels.

They skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs, and he forced himself to calm down and act like a king. He descended the steps regally, scanning the new arrivals for his love. He finally spotted her when Elrond stepped back from his greeting. On her hip was a tiny hobbit, dark curls bouncing as he talked to the elf.

She spied him then, and excused herself from Lord Elrond to come to his side.

"My King, allow me to introduce you to your newest nephew. Thorin, this is Frodo. Frodo, this is your Uncle Thorin." Frodo squirmed in her arms, trying to get down, so she set him on his feet.

Frodo looked up at her "Gotta do it right! I promised Lobeeya!" he chirped. He faced Thorin, gave his very best little bow, and said, "Frodo, son of Drogo, at your service!"

Thorin was instantly besotted. "Thorin, Son of Thrain, at yours and your family's, Master Frodo. I am very pleased to meet you!"

"Is there someplace to play here?" Frodo asked.

"I like your priorities, kid!" called Kili. "I'm certain we can find something fun to do while the grown-ups do stuffy old...grown up stuff!"

Bella knelt down to speak to the fauntling. "Kili is one of your new cousins, and Tauriel is a dear friend. Would you mind if they showed you some fun things to do here, while Thorin and I catch up?"

Frodo took one look at Kili's goofy smiling face and bounced right up to him. "What are we gonna do first, Kili?"

"Thankfully we have Tauriel to be the sensible one." Thorin scoffed.

Bella slipped a hand in his. "It'll be good practice for them, I imagine." 

"Bite your tongue woman! They're not even married yet." Thorin said.

"At least you said _yet_. I'll take that as progress." she bumped his shoulder.

The King and Queen retired to their rooms until dinner time. They had a lot of things to talk about.

* * *

Once her trunks were brought in, Bella insisted on a bath. She gathered clean clothes and made her way to the private bath in their suite. "Care to keep me company?" she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Thorin didn't need to be asked twice. He hauled himself out of his comfortable chair and followed right behind.

Bella sank into the tub full of luxuriously hot water that was crowned by skim of rose petals. The scent was absolutely decadent. 

Thorin settled on the edge of the massive tub. "I have missed you so much, my treasure. I may not let you out of my sight ever again." He looked like he was desperate to touch her, but unsure if it would be accepted.

"I might just hold you to that, my love. At least for a little while." She pushed the rose petals around. "I am doing much better, but I am far from whole." She lowered tearful eyes. "I do not know when I will ready to be a wife again for true. I'm sorry."

Slowly, gently, Thorin reached out to her. He cradled her chin and wiped her eyes. "You will always be my wife." She tried to look away, but he held fast and looked her in the eye. "I have no needs beyond those you are ready to meet, and if you are never ready, I will love you evermore regardless." He kissed her forehead and released her.

"Perhaps then, you might wash my back?" Bella smiled softly, despite the tears.

Thorin rolled up his sleeves. "It would be my pleasure."

They stayed there in the bathing room until the water grew too cold for Bella's comfort. By the time they got her out and dressed, she had relived the entire attack for him, sure that once he heard it all he would never want anything to do with her again. He had listened to the entire thing in silence, only offering reassuring touches when she started to falter.

Once dressed, she stayed standing there, waiting for the ax to fall.

Instead, her husband, Thorin Oakenshield, mighty warrior, and King Under the Mountain, fell to his knees in front of her, wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his face in her chest, and...sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have kept your safe." He let her soothe him by stroking his hair for a few moments as he calmed down. "You were so brave."

She encouraged him to stand, and returned to his embrace. "Does this mean you still want me? Even now that you know everything?"

He pushed her out to arm's length, just so he could look her straight in the eye. "Nothing and no one will ever make me not want you. No horrible thing could ever befall you that would make me turn you away. I swear it."

There was still some time before dinner, and they spent it in each other's arms sharing reassurances of their love.


	18. Dirty Deeds Done for Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets his chance at Fielder  
> Ori finally learns her punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE  
> This and one more chapter, I think. Thank all of you for taking this ride with me. It felt good to explore my thoughts on this subject, and I hope it touched you as well.

Rivendell may be famous as a place of peace, but it had known war in the distant past. Thorin felt the weight of that history as he and Dwalin strode through the dungeons, steel shod boots echoing on the tiled floors. No sunlight touched these depths, but the torches had been lit against the darkness.

They stopped in front of the only occupied cell, and the single elven guard unlocked the barred door and left them alone.

Fielder stood as the two dwarves approached. "Well now, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about little old me, down here in this hole." He crossed his arms over his chest and set his feet. "Your little bitch might have made short work of Harand, but you won't find me so easy to whip."

Dwalin snorted and snatched the Man up by the front of his shirt, ramming him backward into the wall. "Who said you get to fight, you dumb bastard?" He slammed his fist into Harand's nose and the Man fell limp.

When Harand next opened his eyes, he was naked and bound hand and foot to a table. He desperately craned his neck to try and see his captors. 

"I smell your fear, you know." A sharp inhale. "Here you are, at my mercy, terrified and willing to do almost anything to survive, and strangely enough..." Thorin leaned down next to his ear.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU!" he bellowed. 

Harand flinched, but set his jaw.

Thorin straightened and stepped away from the table. "But I do want you to suffer." He spun a gleaming dagger in his hand and brought it down into the Man's gut right above his navel. He removed it and watched the blood well up and begin to flow. Harand grunted and Thorin eyed him almost clinically. "Now you are bleeding, and I still have no sexual urges." He nodded to Dwalin.

The powerful dwarf brought a massive war hammer down on Harand's left foot and ankle. The Man screamed in pain, pleading for them to stop.

Thorin waited for him to quiet a bit. "Now you are broken and begging for mercy. Is this when you found my wife the most attractive?" He nodded to Dwalin again.

The sound of shattering bones was quickly followed by the Man's renewed screams.

Thorin and Dwalin continued to work until there were no more screams to be had from Harand, and the King had thoroughly vented his spleen. 

They bundled his corpse for disposal and left the room the way they found it before going to clean themselves up.

* * *

A few days later, Ori knocked on the door to the Royal Suite with a sweaty hand. She smoothed her robes and shifted her weight from foot to foot in anticipation. 

"Enter." 

She closed the door behind her and made her way over to the desk where King Thorin and Queen Consort Bella were sitting. She sat down in the chair they indicated and folded her hands into her sleeves.

"Ori, Daughter of Vori, we are here to discuss your involvement in the events in the Shire." Thorin began. 

Ori straightened her back. "I understand Your Majesties, and as I have said before, I will accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate.

"I am of the opinion that you did nothing that requires punishment, my friend." Bella looked apologetic.

Thorin sighed. "You are not trained as a bodyguard, and you were following the orders you were given. However, you both showed poor judgement by leaving Bella and Frodo alone." He reached over to hold his wife's hand. "Bella has paid a very high price for her mistake, and it is only right that you suffer some consequence as well."

"Name it, my King, and I will see it done," Ori said firmly.

The King inclined his head in gratitude.

"You will not be permitted to submit your journeyman's project to the Scribe's Guild for a minimum of five more years. During those five years, you will serve as the Queen's handmaiden and personal scribe. You will seek no fame or glory for yourself until your debt to her is paid." He pushed a contract across the desk for her to sign. "You will also train with Dwalin until you can be relied on to be a proper bodyguard, though I hope you are never called to act as one again, since I know you prefer words to fists."

Ori blinked in disbelief. "That is all you would ask of me, My King? To continue on as I have by my best friend's side? To delay my own promotion in order to see her well, and to learn to better protect her?" She signed the paper before he could change his mind. "Thank you, both of you. I will not disappoint you again, I swear it."

"Good! Now give us a hug!" Bella's face lit up with friendship and she stood and pulled Ori into her arms. "I don't think you'll mind those private lessons with our handsome Dwalin _too_ much, now will you?" She whispered and cut her eyes to the man in question, who was standing in the corner, silent as always.

Ori squeaked and blushed to the tips of her ears, but now was not the time to be shy. She released Bella, straightened her robes, and went right up to the imposing warrior. "I hear you have, um..some... things to teach me," she stuttered out through a cheeky little grin.

Dwalin's eyebrows made a valiant effort to find his hairline, and a deep crimson color climbed up from his shirt collar. "Aye, that would be my pleasure, Mistress." He gave her a little wink and a nod.

Ori left the room in such a happy state she didn't even care that the Royals were giggling like dwarflings.

* * *

As they began to make preparations to return to the Lonely Mountain, Bella realized that as badly as she wanted to go home, she wasn't quite ready. She brought her concerns to Thorin over breakfast one morning.

"I want to wear my beads again." She fingered her hair where her marriage braid should be. 

Thorin smiled. "I would be happy to put your beads back in your hair, my treasure."

She reached into a pocket and withdrew the cloth bundle Captain Lath had returned to her. She placed it on the table and opened it carefully. When the beads were exposed, she seemed to recoil from them. "You don't understand. I WANT to wear them. I do. But...." She looked at them and shivered. "It's like they're tainted now. I don't know how to explain it."

"Then I will make you new ones, my love!" Thorin smiled warmly at her.

"NO!" 

The smile fell off his face. 

"I mean, they are mine. My love, my family, my accomplishments! I don't want _new_ ones. I want to wear these!" She buried her face in her hands and cried. 

Thorin thought he understood then. He picked up the beads and grabbed her by the hand. "Well, come on then! We are going to need some help!" He proceeded to practically drag her behind him to the door, before she got ahold of herself and walked normally.

"Where are we going? Help with what?" she asked, still sniffling.

"You'll see!" was all he would say, though he seemed positively giddy, and that was odd enough to keep her quiet for a while longer.

By the time they reached their destination, he had gathered Dwalin, Kili, and Ori to assist them.

"Why are we at the forges, Uncle?" Kili was the first to break, of course.

Thorin brought them to one of the work tables to explain. He dumped the beads out for everyone to see. "These are Bella's beads and they mean the world to her, but now they hold a bad memory. We are going to remake them."

The dwarrow all nodded and agreed immediately. Bella was still confused. 

"Let me show you," Thorin said as he picked up her marriage bead and dropped it into a jewelry crucible. He used tongs to set it into the smelter, and she watched intently as the metal dissolved itself into a puddle. "When the metal is heated to its liquid state, any impurities are separated and can be removed. We will reforge your beads with the same metals, but without the taint of those who should never have touched them. You will be able to look at them and know that the only people who have ever touched them loved you."

Bella nearly bowled him over when she flung herself around his neck. "Thank you! You knew just what to do!" She planted kisses all over his face until he begged her to stop.

"We have molds to make! If you want to wear your beads when we leave tomorrow, you'd best leave us to it!" he laughed. 

When they rode out the next morning, Bella drove one of the pony carts, her new/old beads glinting in the morning sun.


	19. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life settles back into its new normal

"Frodo!"

"Frodo my little acorn, where have you planted yourself?"

Bella had been searching for her nephew for nearly a half an hour, and her search had brought her to Thorin's study. "Darling, have you seen Frodo?" Thorin looked up, but a giggle from Dwalin's direction caught her attention. She pretended not to notice the sound, or the obvious presence of the fauntling's guard. 

She flopped dramatically into the nearest chair and fanned her face. "I just don't know what I'm going to do, dear! I have all these extra cookies, and no one to help eat them!" She affected an exaggerated pout.

"Cookies?" came a voice from behind Dwalin's knees, right before its owner ran to her and hopped up in her lap. "I can help with cookies!"

She hugged him tight. "I bet you can! We should go see about that then!" She scooped him up and went for the door. "Sorry for the interruption, my King."

"Anytime, my love." Thorin called after her.

She set Frodo down and he skipped ahead of her, his newly assigned guard keeping pace as unobtrusively as possible. They had been back home for two months now, and he had already worn out two others. She hoped Gloin's son Gimli was up to the challenge. Being so fresh out of his youth himself must give him some advantage, after all. He was also a quiet sort, and didn't seem to mind being effectively ignored most of the time. Bella insisted that Frodo's childhood be as normal as possible, and that included adventures like hide and seek. She had to admit it was nice not to worry about him when he was out of sight.

* * *

Bella padded out of the bathroom that night in a very special nightdress. Dori had outdone himself with a rich Durin blue satin he had acquired from the South. The fabric clung to her curves and swayed around her ankles when she walked. Narrow straps studded with tiny diamonds traced her bodice, climbed her shoulders and crossed over each other on her bare back. Her hair flowed freely, curling over her shoulders and cascading down her back.

Thorin was in his chair by the fire with a book, but when he saw her, the book slid right out of his fingers and hit the floor. His jaw tried its best to follow.

Bella slunk over to him and picked up the book. She placed it on the table and then gently chucked him under the chin. "You're staring, my love."

"Yes, yes I am." he spluttered. "You...are...just so beautiful."

"You have been so patient with my recovery. But I think I'm finally ready.The healers tell me that the body renews itself, and much like your reforging of my beads, I feel remade. I once again have a body that no man has ever touched without my permission, and I want you to cover it in brand new memories."

The King spent the next few hours showing his Queen how very much she was loved, paying homage to every inch of her pale unmarred skin. There were a few stops and starts, and he paid particular attention to every little noise she made, but he certainly didn't mind being careful.

Later, when he began to snore as she lay on his chest, Bella finally felt whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking this trip with me. If you are a survivor, I hope you found some hope. It gets better, I promise.


End file.
